Book Two Golden Sun: The Lost Age
by sirkibble2
Summary: Inspired by Master of Reality's Book One. Torn asunder by the release of Alchemy, the fate of Weyard rests in one knowledgeable hero, Felix. The fate of his friends, family and the world itself, rests in his hands. due to lifestory has been discontinued
1. Prologue

**N/A: Well, this is my first fanfic, as stated in my profile, but I still hope you all enjoy it. **

**It was inspired by Master of Reality's _Book One_. So, thanks MoR for writing that. Also, special thanks to Dracobolt for working with me "behind the scenes" to make this, at least, a decent fanfic. And to all my people at GSFF; you know who you are. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do** **not own anything Golden Sun realated.**

Prologue

Ages ago, or so the stories tell, the power of Alchemy ruled over the world of Weyard. Alchemy wrought the base elements of humanity into thriving civilizations, like lead into gold.

But in time, man's dreams gave birth to untold strife. Dreams of endless riches, of eternal life, of dominion over all that lived... Dreams of conquest and of war. These dreams would have torn the world apart if not for a few brave and wise men, who sealed away the power of Alchemy deep in Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum.

Prologue from **Book One:**

The town of Vale guarded the secret for many years, until Isaac, and Jenna, whose parents died in a storm three years before, disturbed the sanctum. Saturos and Menardi of the Mars clan, followed them into the sanctum. With them traveled Jenna's older brother Felix, thought lost in that same tragic storm.

Saturos and Menardi stole the elemental stars, the keys to breaking the seal on the power of Alchemy, and kidnapped Jenna and the scholar Kraden. If these four jewels were used to fire the elemental lighthouses, the seal on Alchemy would be broken.

Issac and Garet set out to stop Saturos, rescue their friends and return the Elemental Stars to their home in Sol Sanctum. They banded together with a Wind Adept named Ivan and pursued Saturos and Menardi to Imil, a winter-locked town near Mercury Lighthouse. There, they met the guardian of the Lighthouse, a water Adept named Mia. With her, they pursued Saturos to the aerie high atop Mercury Lighthouse. Issac was too late to stop Saturos from Lighting the beacon and escaping. Again Isaac chased him, crossing Angara to the shores of the Karagol Sea.

Taking passage on a troubled ship, Issac crossed the Karagol to Tolbi. He spoke with Tolbi's leader, a strange man named Babi. Babi entered Issac in Colosso as a test of his powers. Issac's Psynergy won Colosso and earned him Babi's trust. Babi revealed a great secret to Issac...

Thanks to a Mystic drought from the lost land of Lemuria, Babi had lived for 150 years! He offered to help Issac, who then headed deep into Gondowan.

In the town of Lalivero, Isaac learned that Saturos and Menardi had kidnapped a young girl named Sheba, whom they needed within the lighthouse. Isaac fought and defeated them atop the lighthouse, but he was too late--the beacon had been lit. A great cataclysm followed, Sheba fell into the sea. Felix jumped in to save her, but both were lost in the rolling waves. Jenna left the lighthouse to find them, but to no avail...

Isaac went to Lalivero, where Babi asked him to find Lemuria and the remaining lighthouses. He gave Isaac a Lemurian ship to make the journey for the lost land.

This chapter of the story begins with Jenna, just before the beacon on Venus Lighthouse is lit...

**Book Two:**

_**Golden Sun: The Lost Age**_

Inside the lighthouse in a small but well lit hall, Felix, Jenna, and Kraden were discussing the matters of the great occurrence to come. The sound of a cackling electrical gateway, that blocked the exit for Jenna and Kraden, could be heard behind their conversation. The light coming from the lighthouse made the bricks inside shine a dull gold.

"You two do not need to get involved in this matter. You will be safer outside the lighthouse in Lalivero," Felix warned.

"But Felix..." Jenna said begging. _What was so important that he had to go back up? _Jenna thought.

"It's for your own good. I don't want you in harm's way," Felix reassured. He continued, "I will return. I want you two to be safe," Jenna nodded her head with reluctance. She could not believe what her brother was doing. Neglecting her own sister to support the lighting of the beacon... She could not find the logic in his decision. She felt hopeless and abandoned. The last thing she needed was her brother getting killed in a catastrophic accident.

"We'll be alright Felix," Kraden chimed in. "Alex is waiting for us in Idejima. Since he is there, we'll be safe." Felix walked over to a statue in a corner behind him northwestward. He moved the statue, without touching it, with his Psynergy to activate a switch, to the right of it, releasing the electrical bindings behind Jenna and Kraden. He moved as if nothing bothered him. The more he moved, the more distant Jenna felt from him. She was losing him by the every step he made.

Felix walked back and looked at both of them and nodded his in a sign of farewell. "I will come back, Jenna," Felix reassured. They nodded back and Felix went down the stairs behind him. Jenna stared at the stairs trying to accept the fact that he was now gone and he was not coming back until after the beacon was lit. That was the problem for her. Why couldn't Felix just leave the lighting of the beacon to Saturos and Menardi? She held back the tears and anger that started welling up inside of her.

Jenna and Kraden then turned to each other and began walking southward down the hall, towards the stairs that led to exit of the hall, to get back to the entrance of the lighthouse. While walking, Jenna suddenly stopped. Kraden eyed her questionably.

"Are you sure we should be leaving like this?" Jenna asked. Kraden continued to look at her with question.

"Once we go down those stairs, we can't get back into the lighthouse," she said. She really wanted to stay in the lighthouse and go with her brother. It showed in her worried expression. Kraden nodded in understanding. "Maybe I should have stopped my brother..." she added in disappointment. Again, Kraden eyed her with question.

"Jenna, is something wrong with you?" he asked in concern. Kraden really could not understand, completely, the stress that Jenna was going through. Kraden didn't have any siblings; he couldn't possibly comprehend the emotional pain Jenna was trying to deal with, especially since Felix was all that she had left after the accident three years ago.

"I just..." she voiced thoughtfully. She began looking at the stairs Felix had went down. Kraden began to get nervous.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kraden asked.

"I have a bad feeling ..." Jenna hesitated for a moment. "Like something terrible is going to happen," she said fearfully. Her thoughts roamed back to the incident atop the Mercury Lighthouse when Isaac and Garet fought Saturos. She knew they would follow Saturos and Menardi and that's what scared her. Suddenly Alex appeared out of thin air. Both Kraden and Jenna jumped in shock. His blue hair and soft face but somewhat glaring turquoise eyes looked at Jenna in a disappointed manner.

"How unlike you Jenna," he said disappointed. "Surprised to see me?" he asked in an obvious tone. Kraden got nervous.

"A-Alex...Were you listening?" he questioned nervously. "I thought you were in Idejima..." Completely ignoring the question, Alex began to look around the hall to see if Felix was around.

"Where's Felix?" he asked. "Why isn't he here with you?" Jenna, shocked, walked back into the section where the electrical gate was, in despair. She was getting very frustrated being asked where Felix was and she could not go to be there with him.

"My brother. He left..." she said.

"What can Felix possibly be thinking?" Alex asked shocked. _That's what I want to know!_ Jenna thought.

"He was worried about Sheba," Kraden chimed in. "He went to check on her."

_Sheba over me?_ Jenna thought. How could Felix be so inconsiderate. He went to protecting his own sister to protecting some random girl from Lalivero? How did this girl become more important than the only family member he had left. She felt just as abandoned as on the day Felix revealed himself in Sol Sanctum.

"He was supposed to be leading you out of here!" Alex blasted getting impatient. He was aggravated at Felix's recklessness. It's been apparent since Sol Sanctum and now in this stressful moment, they could suffer from his rashness. "I thought you would have been far from this lighthouse by now." Alex looked down at Kraden with question. "Why are you still here?" Jenna, still with her back turned, and Kraden, both, were getting nervous.

"We tried to stop Felix from going back up to the aerie," Kraden explained. Alex smiled.

"How like him. Once Felix gets an idea into his head, he rarely changes his mind," Alex said. Jenna's attention was caught and she spoke quickly.

"Alex, what were you talking about just now?" she asked. She turned around hastily; her face sharp with interrogation. "What did you mean when you said...'How unlike you?'" The anger that was stationed inside of her now had a reason to come out. She began unleashing it upon Alex. Alex's face turned apologetic.

"I was merely surprised to hear you expressing such concern, Jenna," he stated. He shook his head dismissing the whole ordeal. "Nevertheless, I'm impressed Felix went back..." he said approvingly.

"Don't change the subject, Alex! What did you mean?" Jenna boomed. Jenna grew very angry over this.

"Are you saying I'm insensitive?"

"If that's what you heard, then I must have misspoken. Accept my apologies," Alex said reassuringly. "I know you're worried about Felix but that's no reason to get so upset." They all stood still for a moment letting the situation calm down. Kraden was nervous about the whole thing.

"Well, Jenna, I think Alex has said his piece on the matter..." he said attempting to end the matter. Jenna glared at Kraden and shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not sure he has, Kraden." she said distrustfully. She stepped up in front of Alex's face. Her own face was flushed with anger. Her mahogany eyes rich with rage and her split mahogany bangs that slightly hung over eyes made her look angrier. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" she yelled. Alex shook his head calmly trying to "smooth" his way out and keep the situation from escalating any further.

"I retreat my statement, my dear," he said apologetically. "Forget about it Jenna." She had no words. "So tell me about this 'feeling', Jenna..." he said curiously. She had finally dismissed it and began to answer Alex's question. It was amazing to see her anger simply dissipate like that. It seemed Alex had some sort of hypnotic affect upon her.

"I'm just...I'm not sure we should be leaving Venus Lighthouse yet..."

"What are you saying?" Kraden asked quickly. Jenna turned towards Kraden. Alex was taken aback.

"You can't really mean to remain here..." Alex said alarmed. Jenna turned to Alex and nodded her head with assertiveness. "The lighthouse could be lit at any moment..."

"Alex is right," Kraden chimed in. It's far to dangerous, Jenna. We would only hinder the others..." Jenna turned to Kraden abruptly. Her face turned from despair to excitement.

"The others?" she asked in shock and excitement. "Did Isaac follow us to the lighthouse?" Kraden's face turned to disappointment. His wrinkly skin, white beard, and white hair matched his black eyes that seemed to hold the wisdom of every ordeal.

"It would seem so," Kraden said. Jenna was shocked. She became very anxious and those mahogany eyes began to brighten up. Her long ponytail began to bounce with her excitement.

"He must be trying to stop Saturos and Menardi!" she exclaimed. Jenna had hoped they would come. She was not really sure as of why, but she was anxious to see Issac and Garet again. She immediately became nervous. "If my brother goes back and finds Isaac, they're going to end up fighting," Alex shook his head in despair and agreement.

"If the Venus Lighthouse has not yet been lit, yes. They will fight," Alex reiterated.

"Felix is a terribly rash young man, is he not?" Kraden asked Jenna curiously. Her face grew angry again. She could not tell what Alex or Kraden thought of Felix. One second, they have respect for Felix, the next second he is a man who is too reckless. The way they thought aggravated her.

"Why are boys such fools?" she asked out loud to herself. Kraden looked away to the stairway Felix went down thoughtfully. He was contemplating how Felix would handle the situation.

"He may be rash, but Felix is no fool. His good qualities outweigh his bad..." Kraden explained.

"That's why I think Issac would understand if we just talked to him." Jenna said excitedly. Her excitement was growing. She was pushing more and more to get them to go down those stairs Felix had gone down. She began walking towards the stairway but stopped. "Why didn't I think of this before now?" she asked herself as if the idea stood before her the entire time. She was basking in her "brilliance". She thought she had them now. Since Felix is good and so is Isaac, some sort of agreement could be made between the two. Kraden and Alex looked at each other feeling her tugging. "Please...Can't we go back up and talk to Isaac? she asked desperately. Alex shook his head firmly. He shook off her tugging and began to command of the awkward situation.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," he said. Jenna was surprised.

"How come?" she asked. Alex shook his head again.

"He is an enemy," Alex said firmly. Jenna was stunned at the statement.

"Issac? An enemy?" she asked in shock. She could not believe it. Her childhood friend--an eneny. How could that have happened? Jenna was perplexed. Kraden did not even dispute the matter. Alex turned away from both of them facing the stairs that led to the exit. "Our methods may differ, but you and I ultimately want the same thing..." Kraden nodded his head in agreement.

"To light the Elemental Lighthouses..." he declared. _What! Now you're aggreeing with him!_ Jenna thought. Nothing seemed to be going her way now. Kraden is now on Alex's side and she felt alone about the whole matter.

"Isaac and his friends would prevent this from happening," Alex stated finishing his explanation.

"So that makes them enemies?" Jenna said nervously. She was hoping Alex would say "no". Her stomach was in knots. Her brother and Isaac--enemies. Alex turned to Jenna and nodded his head.

"But fear not..." Alex began. "They won't be able to defeat Saturos and Menardi." "Though I'm sure Issac and his friends have gotten stronger, Saturos and Menardi have gotten stronger also; and Saturos and Menardi were already ahead of them. " Kraden and Jenna looked at each other in disbelief. They knew, at least, they were going to fight. Jenna began to feel even worse. She could lose her brother, Isaac, or both. Alex turned his back on them and smiled. "So... Felix went back to the top of the lighthouse?" Alex asked himself nodding his head as if he wanted him to go back.

"Why do you seem so pleased, Alex?" Kraden asked curiously. Surprised, Alex turned towards Kraden.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Alex begun. "After all, the lighthouse will soon shine brightly once again!" Alex proclaimed excitedly. Jenna became confused and turned towards Alex.

"Alex, why do you want the beacon lit so badly?" Jenna asked in interest. Alex, slightly nervous, turned to Jenna out of his broken daydream.

"Oh, so it's my turn to answer questions is it?" he asked. "Once Alchemy was commonplace throughout this world..." he started. "With its power, mankind worked wonders across the land..." He spoke as if he was in a dream. He was completely entranced. It was if he lived in that day and age.

"The lost age of man..." Kraden chimed in with the same visionary interest.

"I want to see that world restored once again, and..." he paused.

"And what, Alex." Jenna asked encouraging him to continue on in his great vision. Alex shook his head impatiently breaking his own vision. He realized his time their time was drawaing short and the lighthouse could be lit at any moment.

"We've spoken long enough. Let's continue this another time. We should leave the lighthouse now, before the beacon is fired..." Alex commanded.

"I concur..." Kraden added. "Let's meet we agreed and wait for Felix."

"All right, Kraden, let's go," Jenna said submissively. They began walking out and Jenna took one more look at the stairway Felix went down. _"Don't die Felix." _she thought. Leaving the lighthouse was too hard for her to do. She hoped that she would see her brother and Felix again.

They all began running going through door after door finally reaching the entrance to the lighthouse. It was built upon and supported by a large mountain. The entrance was made of marble as was the parallel walls surrounding the double-doors, also made of marble. There were stairs and a pair of statues that stood parallel to each other. The statues, which looked like goddesses representing Venus, seemed to be made of iron covered in silver giving them a pale bluish-gray color. Below the statue was what looked like a seal, with an oak tree carved into it, on the ground surrounded by brown bricks. Two seagulls had rested there but soon fled after Jenna and the rest ran in their direction to get to their destination.

"There they are! Get 'em!" someone shouted in an array of large tress. The leaves off the trees ranged from green, orange, and blue, possibly affected by the lighthouse.

"Who screamed at us?" Jenna asked looking at Alex.

"I'm not sure Alex responded. "But I'm pretty positive it's some men who are currently pursuing us." _Oh great! Now I'm a fugitive with two guys, _Jenna thought. They proceeded to find men blocking two different paths. Soldiers from the town of Tolbi to their left and townsmen from Lalivero to their right. The soldiers, all holding spears were dressed in armor that was colored brown. They did not look like they were built muscularly, however. The men from Lalivero were dressed in simple everyday clothing--brown or white T-shirts and shirts or pants. They, however, looked more built than the soldiers.

"Iodem sent us to stand guard here, but..." one of the soldiers said confused to his other soldiers. "I never thought we'd actually run into them!" he continued surprised. "We set up the perfect ambush!"

"Scoundrels!" one of the townsmen shouted in rage. "What have you done with Sheba?"

"Return her now, or you're going to really regret it!" another townsmen shouted attempting to discourage the three. One Tolbi soldier began to look around the area for more people.

"Um... Aren't there supposed to be more of them?" the soldier questioned to the other soldiers.

"Huh...Maybe they're just the first ones to come out..." another soldier replied.

"Great! That means we've got 'em outnumbered!" a townsman shouted in excitement.

"We can take 'em, you think? another townsmen asked.

"Go fetch other Tolbi soldiers still stationed in Lalivero..." a soldier commanded to one of his comrades.

"Yes, sir! one acknowledged. One of the soldiers left.

"And we'll go tell the guys in the caves!" a townsmen said.

"Got it boss! "one acknowledged. He left back to Lalivero. Jenna and Kraden were somewhat perplexed by what was happening but Alex was simply amused. Jenna was astonished that these men were that protective over this... Sheba. She could not have been that old. What was so important about her? Jenna was growing more and more jealous as she kept recalling how Felix abandoned her for Sheba.

"How unfortunate... It looks like an ambush. What should we do Jenna?" Kraden asked. Jenna looked at Kraden with a stupid look. She did not want to deal with the men but she wanted to take some of her anger out on them.

"What do you mean? she said surprised. "Look around... We'll have to fight them!" she said as if it was obvious. Fighting was not her first option, but at this point...fighting was the only option. There were four men on both sides of them and two from each went to get reinforcements.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked. "Jenna, are you really prepared to fight these men?" She turned towards him and became nervous. She looked around and saw all the men. She took a deep breath. _No, not really, but we have to get to Idejima, _Jenna thought.

"We don't have any other choice. We have to..." she said fearfully.

"Well, then. Allow me to shoulder some of your burden." Alex said confidently. He stepped towards the Tolbi guards.

"...Burden?" Kraden asked perplexed out loud but no one heard him. Alex turned back to Jenna and Kraden. Jenna was relieved that Alex was going to fight some of the men. Even with all the anger she wanted to pour out on the men through fighting, she really could not due to being emotionally drained.

"We regroup along the road leading away from Lalivero. Do you understand?" Alex commanded. They both nodded.

"You don't need to remind us, Alex. We know the place," Kraden said. He ignored him.

"Follow this road west, and take the path down through the canyon to the cave. On the other side of that, you will find a small peninsula called Idejima. We meet there," Alex clarified. He turned towards the townsmen. "Thankfully, only those workmen block your route," he said to Jenna and Kraden.

"And fortunately..." Jenna said inquisitively.

"They don't look too tough..." Kraden said unforgiving. Two of the townspeople looked at each other.

"Hello! We can hear you!" one shouted in an obvious tone.

"That's just plain rude!" another said angrily. Alex looked at the Tolbi soldiers. His long hair flowing with his movements.

"Why don't you escape and leave the Tolbi soldiers to me?" Alex suggested.

"The two of us? Alone?" Jenna said unsettled. _Now Alex is leaving too? I have to defend myself? _Jenna thought. There was no way that Kraden could fight. She felt this journey was hopeless. If she was going to die, at least she could die with her brother. Alex turned to Jenna.

"You can use Psynergy can't you, Jenna?" he asked.

"Um...yes,"she responded slightly nervous.

"Then you'll be fine," Alex responded reassuringly. Jenna nodded. "We'll reconvene at the peninsula," Alex stepped forward to the Tolbi soldiers. The thought came that themen did not have Psynergy. She felt much better about this and she felt powerful.

"You think you can take on Tolbi's finest on your own, little man?" one of the soldiers bragged. Alex's stature was not all that small and he was a fairly well built man. His muscle contours could be seen through the thick clothes he wore. He wore a purple tunic decorated with different drawings. He also wore a bit of armor.

"I do not wish to inflict unnecessary bloodshed," Alex responded.

"Don't wish too..." one of the soldiers exclaimed puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you lay a hand on these two," he turned towards Jenna and Kraden lifting his hand as if to present them, "I assure you that you will be made to regret it," Alex said firmly. _Alex is really set about protecting us, _Jenna thought. _I wonder why... _Two of the soldiers looked at each other and nodded their head in agreement. The two moved up on him to surround him. The other two stayed back as reinforcement. They moved with boldness and assurity. Everyone was watching to see what would happen. Jenna began to wonder whether Alex would really harm the soldiers or not. She was beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, Alex did have a heart. "By advancing, I assume you wish to fight. Permit me to strike the first blow," Alex said confidently. He began to glow, his hair flowing vigorously from the might of his power and he stretched out his arm and directed it towards one soldier and a geyser of water appeared under the soldier. The soldier was catapulted into the air.

"AHHHH!" the soldier screamed. His cry became faint as he fell in the distance. He died. Another geyser appeared under the second soldier that advanced on him.

"AHH! WAIT! STOP!" the soldier cried. His scream began to grow faint and was silenced by a fatal crash upon the ground. Everyone, except Jenna and Kraden, was petrified. Jenna's thoughts quickly changed about how Alex would handle the situation. This meant she would have to fight the men also.

"What was _that_?" one of the two remaining soldiers screamed.

"I don't know, but whatever he did, it's out of our league!" the other soldier shouted. The soldiers stood for a moment. They looked at the townsmen in despair.

"You guys deal with him until backup arrives!" one soldier bellowed. Alex turned to the townsmen in despair.

"Oh, so you're next?" he asked preparing himself. He advanced towards them and they immediately began to quake.

"Hey, no need to worry about us!" a townsmen exclaimed.

"We're not soldiers...we're not anybody!" another said in deep fear.

"Seriously, there's no way we're going to face off against you," a third said.

"Let's get outta here!" the last shouted. All of them ran off. One tripped, shook himself off, and desperately tried to catch up with the others. Alex shook his head in disbelief.

"How undignified...and how shameful. I thought _real_ men were going to at least try to rescue Sheba," he said marveling at their lack of courage. He looked towards Jenna. "Jenna, now is your chance. Go to Idejima and wait for me." he commanded. One of the soldiers began to walk off behind him attempting to sneak away. Alex turned immediately. "Where are you going? I'm not finished with you yet." Alex said with assertiveness. Alex stepped in front of the soldier and the soldier immediately backed up. "You mentioned backup from Lalivero?" he asked amused. He began walking towards them. "Let's go meet them together, shall we?"

"Hey, pal! When they get here, you'll be in for it!" the soldier said bravely. Alex stepped in the soldiers face, angry.

"Do you honestly believe that even a hundred of you could stop me?" The soldiers began backing up in dread. "How amusing... This I must see," Alex said amused by the whole thing. He began walking towards them and they began backing up. Jenna and Kraden could no longer see them.

"They're gone..."Kraden said in relief. "Come on, Jenna... Let's be going. There's nothing to stand in our way now!" he exclaimed. Jenna was thinking about something all the while Kraden was talking.

"But..."she said thoughtfully.

"What is it now?" Kraden asked feeling like they were starting all over again. She simply looked at him with a grieved face. It suddenly hit Kraden what was wrong. "Ah... You're worried about hurting any innocents?"

"Yes," she replied. "They weren't really being awful. They're just scared of us." She knew that if they encountered the men from Lalivero, they would fight her, mainly because she was a girl.

"Well, just try to hold back when you're fighting," Kraden connoted. _Hold back? They already think I'm weak! _Jenna thought. She nodded her head. "Let's get going!" He turned to the direction they were heading and pointed. "To the peninsula!" he shouted. They began running towards their exit--Suhulla Gate.

Upon arriving close to the gate, Kraden and Jenna came across a man who was shaking vigorously. He was obviously stricken by memories of Alex. He was not even facing in the direction where they were coming from.

"Why do I gotta be the one to wait for backup?" he blurted out to himself. "They did this to me on purpose! They know he's gonna come back this way!" He felt the presence of Jenna and Kraden. He turned to look to see who it was and immediately turned around at the sight of Jenna's familiar burgundy colored clothes and assumed Alex was with the two. "Yaaah! P-P-Please! Just let me go, and..." he paused. He came to his senses and turned around. "Hey!" he shouted. "That scary guy with the blue hair's not with you... Which means that I'm safe. Great! Now, you'll see what I'm really made of!" the man shouted powerfully.

"Kraden! Get back!" Jenna thundered. Kraden got out the way standing by one of the nearby trees.

"Why are you tring to protect the old man?" he taunted. The man took a swing at Jenna and she ducked the shot and punched the him in the stomach. Immediately she used her Psynergy.

"Fume!" Jenna cried. The man, doubled-over, saw a giant flame shaped like a dragon coming towards him.

"Huh? Wha-What's that!" the man shouted completely paralyzed with fear. The flame engulfed him and he laid on the floor burned.

"Hm. ...Teach you not to mess with girls," Jenna said with aplomb.

"Good job, Jenna!" Kraden said approvingly. She looked at him with a faint smile. She wondered how long she would have to deal with this before she actually made it Idejima. Unlike Alex, she could not take on an entire army.

"These are some big-headed ruffians," she said annoyed.

"Yes. I agree. Just be careful," They moved into Suhulla Gate. In front of them were steps to walk up. The whole place was man-made out of the mountain that already existed. The area had very little plant life and was infested with many rocks. It was dry and any person could see that whoever created it did not put much effort into it. They continued to run towards Idejima and they began to grow tired. Jenna had gone up three flight of stairs only to come across another townsmen.

"Waahhh! It's them!" he shouted to himself. His voice echoed off the giant dry mountain behind him.

"I hope you're ready, Jenna!" Kraden said running anxiously trying to find a good spot to hide. Jenna was ready to unleash her Fume Psynergy on him but she stopped. He looked like he was not going to fight. He simply appeared stunned. "Whoa there... Where'd the blue-haired guy go?" he asked curiously.

"He's not here." Jenna replied on her guard.

"I see. Well, who cares! I can handle some girl and her grandpa!" he roared trying to pump himself up. He immediately ran to her but she did not hesitate to release her psynergy.

"Fume!" she screamed. The townsmen stopped running and looked in awe at the approaching flame. It was the last thing he saw. She stared at the burnt body and began walking by him. "...And he's not my grandpa." Jenna proclaimed to a silent corpse.

"The peninsula is ahead, Jenna. Let's keep moving." Kraden pushed. They began running and they came across vines that lowered them down a cliff to the entrance of the cave. "Whew! I'm getting rather tired," Jenna said slightly out of breath.

"Me too," Kraden said.

"How are you getting tired and you haven't done anything!"

"Well, climbing up these stairs and vines are not friendly to my bones and muscles." Kraden explained sounding like he was trying to cover something up.

"Whatever..." Jenna replied. They began to walk into the entrance which was very dark from where the could see and three townsmen jumped out from the shadows.

"Ahhh!" Jenna screamed. She had sprung back in shock.

"My goodness!" Kraden shouted simultaneously as Jenna jumped back.

"Ha! That was a good idea, waiting here for 'em!" one of the men bragged.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" another said firmly.

"Except back with us to Master Iodem!" the last finished.

"Oh, boy," Kraden cried nervously. Jenna unleashed her Fume Psynergy on one of them. The other two had tried to punch her but Jenna hopped over the ruffian on the floor and one of them tripped. She unleashed her psynergy on the one on the ground. The last man was shaken up but was still prepared for battle.

"Well, I'll finish you off myself!" the townsmen shouted. He took out a knife and tried to slash her but she nimbly dodged the slash and she unleashed her psynergy for the last time. He never saw the flame that hit him.

"Okay. I hope that was the last of them. This fighting can really where a girl out," Jenna said out of breath.

"Well, I don't think it can get any worse..." Kraden chimed in.

"Don't say that," Jenna shot back annoyed at his enthusiasm.

They entered the cave. The dark brownish-purple walls were filled with rough bumps stained with the cuts of man-made holes. They went down a flight of stairs and went down further through another opening.

The next floor down was filled with water. There was a walkway to traverse without stepping into the fairly deep water, because the water was about four feet deep, which could shake someone if they happen to fall in. There were also purple, faintly shiny crystals that glowed in the darkness providing some extra light in the poorly lit cave. They ran to the pathway carved for them and found a shiny, fuchsia stone on the ground. Before Jenna got the opportunity to pick it up, a monster, which looked like a giant ant, equipped with boxing gloves and stripes alternating between blue and white, ambushed them. The ant punched her in the back but it only hurt a little bit.

"Ow! What hit me?" Jenna exclaimed angrily.

"Well, looky there!" Kraden said with awe in his eyes. Jenna, already angry from the punch in the back, instantaneously cast her Fume Psynergy upon the ant. It disintegrated on contact. "My that was invigorating!" Kraden exclaimed with great excitement. "He wasn't too strong..."

"That's probably why that punch didn't hurt too much," Jenna said rubbing her back.

"I never knew fighting could be so much fun!" Kraden said.

"That's because you're not doing anything," Jenna said unamused by his enthusiasm. She began to wonder why she had to be stuck with him. He had a vigor for adventure but went about it in a child-like manner. He obviosuly did not get much adventure until they were captured by Saturos and Menardi.

"Ah, but we'd better get on to the peninsula..." Kraden advised.

"Yes... we should..." she said exasperated by his constant talking. She grabbed the fuchsia stone on the ground which dissipated in her hand and rejuvenated her psynergy. They ran on to the exit of the cave.

They walked outside, and rested on their knees trying to catch their breath from the intense fighting, to a lush green peninsula with a forest and a beach on the far side of the peninsula. There was also a boat that was semi-encircled by the peninsula.

"This is the place, isn't it?" Kraden asked for clarification, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Kraden," Jenna answered annoyed by his slight thick headedness.

"The peninsula at the end of the road to the west... That's what he told us," he said convincing himself. He began looking around the peninsula to make sure it was the rendezvous point. "This must be Idejima!"

"Obviously," Jenna said wishing he would stop talking.

"Well, we did get here rather quick," Kraden said.

"That's because you didn't do anything except run!" Jenna exclaimed.

"You told me to!" Kraden shot back. Jenna did not respond. He realized what he was doing and calmed down.

"Hm... Menardi said a ship would be here..." Kraden said.

"That's true," Jenna replied. "Where is it?"

"We ought to see if we can find it," Kraden suggested.

"Ok," Jenna agreed. Kaden began walking around the peninsula scoping the cliffs closest to them, which stood above ten feet above the water, looking over into the deep blue water. The water was calm and flowed slowly. The sound of waves, lightly brushing the side of the rock, was soothing and peaceful. He took this portion because he was too tired to really do serious walking. Jenna was walking through the forest to get to the other side of the island; her head oscillating trying to find their missing ship. Kraden took the side of the peninsula that was closest to the ocean, because Jenna had more vitality, and was scanning it on the edge.

"Jenna, it's over here!" Kraden shouted. He was looking down at what looked like a Lemurian ship. The front had the face of a dragon and the sides covered with red wood--the deck built with tan wood. It was a well crafted boat but it had been worn. Jenna caught up with Kraden now really out of breath from running.

"At first glance, it seems like a normal ship, but..." he paused. Jenna walked to the edge to get a closer look. Kraden ran around Jenna to get a different view of the ship.

"There's something odd about it." he finished. Jenna was trying to see what was the big deal about the ship. She wondered what the problem was. He abruptly jumped down onto the deck of the ship and went inside the cabin that protruded upward from the middle of the deck.

"Kraden, wait!" Jenna exclaimed trying to stop him. "Oh, I swear! You're like a kid with a new toy!" Jenna said to herself. She began pacing back and the forth; the sound of crushed grass with her every step. "Hurry up in there!" Jenna barked impatiently.

"I'll be about in a minute, dear..." Kraden said sarcastically; his voice muffled from the ship. Kraden soon came from out the boat and jumped back up onto the peninsula. He had a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"It's missing," Kraden said dead-pan. He was not looking at Jenna as he spoke. He was looking in the distance thinking about the ship.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Jenna asked befuddled.

"The thingie...that makes it go," Kraden said. Jenna's face turned confused. She could not believe what she was hearing. The great scholar of Vale, confused by a missing "thingie".

"What do you mean? What's so important about this...thingie?" she asked completely lost at this point. "Why must you always be so confusing?"

"The boat can't move without it..." Kraden explained. Jenna walked off in anger.

"That Menardi! She tricked us!" she exclaimed in frustration. Kraden turned around in confusion.

"Tricked us?" he said. "How could she have tricked us?"

"By passing this dud boat off on us!" she shouted annoyed by the whole thing. Kraden shook his head.

"There's no trick. If this boat is a dud, how did it get here in the first place?" Kraden questioned to explain. The statement brought sense to her.

"Oh, right," Jenna admitted. She felt rather stupid. Kraden began pacing back and forth on the green grass pondering why the ship cannot move. He finally paused and he got the idea.

"It must have been the orb..." Kraden concluded.

"What orb?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you remember that crystal Saturos was carrying?" he said helping her recall.

"That big, black pearl thing?" Jenna asked. Her face of confusion was disappearing.

"I'm certain he said he could move the ship with it." Kraden explained.

"Jenna, Kraden!" a voice shouted from the cave that had previously come from. Alex stepped out and began walking towards them. Unlike them, he looked perfectly fine and could still breathe properly. "There you are," he said. "I see you found the boat," he said looking at the ship. "We set sail as soon as the beacon has been fired, correct?" he asked making sure he did not misinterpret any orders. Jenna and Kraden looked off into the distance at the giant pale gold colored lighthouse. Alex began to look.

"Strange..." Kraden said in curiosity.

"What is it?" Alex inquired.

"The beacon... It has not been lit yet." he responded. It finally occurred to Alex that the lighthouse was unlit.

"You're right... Why is it taking so long?" he asked concerned about what was going on.

"And why hasn't my brother returned?" Jenna chimed in. Jenna began to get worried. They had been to the lighthouse so long ago and her brother hasn't even returnd yet. _He's probably busy protecting Sheba. _Jenna thought getting angry again. At that statement, a great glow of light emerged from the top of the lighthouse.

"They've done it, Jenna! They've lit the beacon!" Kraden exclaimed in wonder. Jenna's anger immediately left at the lighting of the lighthouse and she began to gaze in wonder at the sight. Unexpectedly, the ground began shaking vigorously. "What's happening, Kraden?" Jenna screamed scared. Her voice was shaking to the rumbling of the ground. "Why won't the ground stop shaking?" The ground began to shake even harder. Jenna was almost completely paralyzed. She could not believe what was happening. In the distance, they saw the foundation of Venus Lighthouse begin to get covered in dust from the dirt.

"Strange... I think it might be getting worse!" Alex shouted over the quaking peninsula; his voice shaking with the ground also. Still watching, struggling to keep their balance, they saw the Venus Lighthouse foundation still covered in dust and dirt.

"I think the lighthouse is collapsing!" Jenna shouted becoming more fearful. "Look! The ground around it is crumbling!" Her thoughts kept going back to Felix.

"Mercury Lighthouse didn't react this way... What makes Venus different?" Kraden questioned. Impetuously the entire peninsula broke off the piece of land it was connected to. The peninsula was linked to the edge of the continent leading to the ocean. Jenna and Kraden fell on their backs from the powerful movement of what is now, an island.

"That last tremor tore a rift in Suhulla Range!" Alex exclaimed in astonishment. The island began slowly moving away from the continent.

"Amazing! An entire mountain being torn apart...!" Kraden exclaimed obliviouis, at this moment, of the crisis they were in.

"How are we going to get back to Gondowan now?" Jenna screamed completely engulfed in dread. Jenna was worrying about her brother and what was happening to him. What sacrafice was made to light the lighthouse? Did Felix die?

"Idejima is drifting away from the mainland!" Kraden exclaimed watching the water move by.

"But... what will happen to us?" Jenna asked out loud to anyone who was listening.

The island drifted too far to see the lighthouse anymore and the tremors finally ceased. Jenna and Kraden were still on their backs.

"Oh, Kraden... How long will this island continue to drift?" she asked with some annoyance.

"I don't know... I wish you could tell me," Kraden said. Jenna became angry. How could Kraden be so inconsiderate at a time like this? Jenna went through so much with her brother and now she would never see her brother again.

"Sheesh... You're no help in times like this," Jenna said completely annoyed now. There was silence for a moment.

"Hey, I'm hungry..." Kraden blabbed.

"How can you even think about food?" Jenna snapped.

"You really are a pain, Kraden," Again, there was silence.

"I wonder what happened to my brother..." she asked herself in concern.

"I can't be certain, but it looks like they lit the Venus Lighthouse," Kraden said.

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me that. That's how we wound up adrift at sea, right?" Jenna said getting annoyed again.

"My aren't you cranky today, Jenna! Kraden said in surprise. He stopped himself. "Well, I suppose you're just worried about Felix." That was the first time Kraden actually thought about her feelings.

"Isaac and the others must have been at the lighthouse, too," she said ignoring Kraden's comment.

"I suppose you're right..." Kraden replied.

"I miss them...Isaac...Felix..." she spoke. There was silence again. The two, laying on their backs, with the sound of rushing water. Alex came from the beach side of the island to where Jenna and Kraden were in front of the cave entrance.

"Come with me," Alex said mentioning nothing else and showing no sign of emotion. Both were confused at his command. "There is something I wish to show you," he said with the same monotone voice. He immediately walked off. They got up and walked with him. They came up to the beach and there, two bodies were on the beach drenched and covered in sand.

"Felix! Sheba!" Kraden shouted in amazement.

"Felix...Sheba..." Jenna said simultaneously perplexed at who she was looking at; words stricken from her mouth. They immediately rushed to the bodies that laid in the sand.

"They... They're alive..." Kraden exclaimed in astonishment.

"They're really alive!" Jenna shouted in sheer joy. Kraden turned to Alex.

"What is this? Alex, what happened?" Kraden asked still amazed.

**I know it's long(it was actually longer but I made a mistake when I first put this up) but I didn't know how to split it up into separate chapters, so I left it. I doubt it will be this long again. Review on your way out but no flaming.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post but I wanted to wait for some reviews to come in and I was also busy. Since this is my first fanfic, I wanted to try my hand at at humor and stuff. So, this chapter, I attempted some humor while sticking to the story as much as possible. I will now address my reviewers.**

**Lifeform 0: Glad you liked it. I will try to keep it enjoyable.**

**SpasticDjinn: I figured. I wasn't really trying to make it better but I am trying to make it good. This is my first fanfic. I'm glad you at least think the attempt was solid.**

**Spirit Icana: Huh? You know me and I don't know you? Are you stalking me? Is your spirit upon me? Joking. Thank you for the tip. I will edit my first chapter, eventually. I think I over-did it this chapter, though. It was not that long of a chapter but it's full of dialogue. **

**GoldenSunGeek: I actually wanted to do the first one but I saw his and I wasn't willing to do the second until I read it. I'm doing my best. I still have a lot to learn. **

**Cheetah7071: I know you like it, for the most part. I hope you keep supporing it.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last and I'm not sure if it seemed rushed or not, but that was not the intention. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the story!**

_**Chapter I**_

Alex, Jenna, and Kraden moved the two motionless bodies off the gritty sand and onto the lush grass. The three stood over them, Jenna and Kraden over their heads and Alex by their feet, waiting for something to happen. Kraden and Jenna were still stupefied by the fact that Sheba and Felix were on the very island that was ripped apart from a continent.

"I thought Felix and Sheba were still inside the lighthouse," Kraden said to Alex trying to figure the whole thing out. "How could they have made it on to a moving island?"

"It's miraculous..." Alex replied quite stunned himself. "This island was to far from Gondowan to be able to reach."

"Miracle or no, I'm just happy my brother is alive," Jenna said relieved. She knelt down next to Felix and began stroking the long hair that ran down his face. As she was doing that, Sheba began to wake up. Alex looked at her to see if he really saw her move.

"What happened back there?" Kraden asked just as Alex looked at the body. Kraden became confused. "What's wrong Alex?"

"I believe Sheba is awake..." She began to regain consciousness.

"Sheba..." Jenna said skeptical still kneeling next to her unconcious brother. Sheba's head began to move as she was trying to gain the strength to pick some portion of her body up.

"Oh..." Sheba cried her voice shaking.

"Thank the elements, she's awake!" Kraden praised.

"Sheba, are you all right? It's me, Jenna. Can you hear me?" she asked making sure Sheba could understand. Her eyes remained closed as she was to worn to actually open them.

"Jenna? Is that you?" she asked for clarification. She forcefully lifted the upper half of her body; sand falling off her back, off the back of her short golden hair, and off the back of her purple cape that hung off her white tunic with various brown geometrical designs. "What...happened?" she asked, completely lost not even realizing she was on a drifting island.

"It seems you drifted here with Felix," Kraden explained. "...But that's what I've been trying to figure out." There was a silence for a moment except for the rushing water in the background. Sheba took a moment to process what Kraden said.

"With Felix...?" she asked confused. She immediately jumped on her her feet.

"Take your time... Do you feel all right, Sheba? " Jenna asked concerned. "You don't want to move to quicky." She turned to Jenna and nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Jenna. I'm fine," Sheba responded. She began walking around observing the island they were stranded upon. The sound of the water could be heard splashing against the side of the island.

"What I want to know is what island are we on?" she asked curious. "And why does it look like it's moving?"

"Well..." Kraden started. "We're actually on Idejima. This where we were supposed to meet after Saturos and Menardi came back from lighting the beacon. But after the lighthouse was lit, the tremors tore the peninsula from Suhulla Range. And here we are... floating from Gondowan..." Sheba looked confused by all that was being said.

"So the island is moving..." She said.

"I know it's a little hard to believe but with all that you have been through, it should not be to farfetched," Kraden replied.

"I guess it makes sense..." Sheba said still slightly vexed.

"The ground underneath the lighthouse crumbled," Alex added.

"Wait! I remember now. That's how we started drifting from Gondowan," Sheba cried in remembrance.

"How do you remember that Sheba?" Jenna asked very curious."

"I had fallen from the lighthouse and Felix jumped to rescue me."

"He what!" Jenna screamed. She was too stunned at his action to get jealous.

"Don't be alarmed, Jenna," she said trying to calm her down. "It was better that it happened that way."

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"Well, after Saturos and Menardi were defeated I-" she was cut off by Alex.

"Saturos and Menardi are gone?" Alex asked completely shocked.

"Yeah... They fought and this other group came and had managed to beat them. Saturos and Menardi had turned into this wicked two-headed dragon after they lost and Issac and the others still beat them." Jenna turned her head abruptly at Sheba.

"Was it Issac, Sheba?" Jenna asked anxiously.

"Yes... I believe that's what Saturos and Menardi called them," Sheba responded a little nervous about Jenna's excitement.

"What!" Alex shouted in total shock. "Issac still beat Saturos and Menardi after they turned into their most powerful form?"

"I guess..." Sheba replied slightly perplexed by Alex's reaction.

"You expect me to believe that...!"

"Believe what you want but I saw it with my own eyes." Alex dropped his head and began to think.

"How did they grow so strong in such a short time?" he asked to himself. Sheba stared at him awkwardly.

"Is that how you wound up at sea?" Kraden asked bringing the conversation back to it's original topic.

"Oh right..." Sheba said remembering what she was originally talking about. "Felix jumped to get me and I was already drifting off. The last thing remember was him swimming towards me."

"So, Felix must have caught up with you and the island and collapsed from exhaustion," Kraden concluded. Felix began to shake a bit while Kraden was talking which had startled Jenna.

"Felix! It's me Jenna!" she shouted trying to bring him back quicker. He was still shaking a bit trying to find some movement within himself.

"Felix... Are you awake?" Alex asked as if he was already up. Felix propped his upper body up with his hands and began staring at nothing for a moment.

"You're awake!" Jenna cried. She hugged him tightly but he still did not move. "I'm so glad you're alright." He began to get up breaking Jenna's hug and started looking around. "I don't think you should be standing..."

"I'm okay, Jenna," he responded, still a little dazed. "I told you I'd come back."

"It was to close, though," Jenna said a little annoyed.

"You don't seem surprised you're on a floating island..." Kraden said, trying to get confirmation of what he said.

"Sheba was drowning so I went to rescue her and this was the nearest piece of land, even though it was floating," Felix explained.

"I thought so," Kraden replied. Felix turned to Alex with, a somewhat, sharp look.

"Saturos and Menadi are gone. Issac and his companions killed them." Jenna began daydreaming about Issac. She still thought about him even though they were, as Alex said, enemies.

"I heard. Sheba told me," Alex responded still stunned.

"Luckily, they lit the beacon before they turned into their dragon form which gave them a small boost of power. But that obviously wasn't enough."

"I cannot believe this..." Alex said, shaking his head.

"I figure they will still be pursuing us; mainly because of Jenna and Kraden."

"Then once we hit land, we will move quickly to light the remaining lighthouses," Alex commanded.

"But what do we do now?" Jenna inquired.

"We don't know what lies beyond the Eastern Sea, so I guess we have to play it by ear," Sheba noted.

"I'm still rather hungry..." Kraden mumered. They had been on the island for quite some time now and since everyone had returned, things, such as hunger,were becoming more apparent.

"Well, there's obviously no food on this island, so stop complaining about food," Jenna said annoyed.

_I see nothing has changed with Jenna._ Felix thought. He was glad to finally be back with his sister. He was so much more at ease. He did not want to leave her for Sheba, but he had to make sure that she returned safely so they could proceed to the next lighthouse.

"Maybe we should look," Felix suggested, knowing his sister was simply reacting to her own hunger.

"Wait!" Alex cried out.

"What is it?" Kraden asked, a little annoyed because his food voyage was being put on hold.

"You can't see it?" Alex asked in excitement.

"I'm sorry, Alex. These glasses do me no good," Kraden noted. Everyone began walking towards the shore where Felix and Sheba laid. Alex was standing with a big smile on his face; a smile that is not seen all to often.

"It's land!" Jenna shouted. "We can finally get off this lousy island!" Felix shook his head in disbelief to Jenna's comment. He realized how much his sister really meant to him. "It looks like an island..."

"Isn't kind of big for an island?" Sheba asked.

"It's no island... It's a new continent!" Kraden shouted full of joy. He was ecstatic that he could finally see another continent.

"We're saved!" Jenna screamed.

"We're on a drifting island. What are the chances that mother nature will bring us to that island?" Felix asked.

"That's a good question..." Kraden said befuddled. Evryone began to look around them and noticed the path that they were drifting in.

"Oh no!" Sheba cried. "We're going to pass north of the continent!" Sheba shouted.

"She's right!" Alex said, confirming her statement.

"So how are we going to make it?" Felix asked hopelessly. The situatuion did seem pretty hopeless. They all began to walk away from the shore dejected.

"I guess looking for food doesn't sound to bad anymore," Sheba said.

"What other choice do we have?" Felix asked. "We'll be here for a little while."

"Don't you complain!" Jenna shouted.

"Oh..." Alex murmered putting his hand over his face. "Here we go again..."

"You jinxed us with your 'mother nature' comment!" Jenna continued.

"Look sis, I know you've been through a lot but there's no need to explode on me," Felix responded calmly. Alex turned to Felix with a hopeless look on his face.

"It's no use, Felix. She's going to keep going."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Whoa! Calm down, Jenna," Sheba said, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. Everyone was becoming uneasy because she was getting upset again.

"We could really use some apples or something right about now..." Kraden said extremely nervous.

"Why!" Jenna screamed. "These two think they can walk all over me an--"

"BE QUIET!" Alex yelled over her. Everyone was stunned for a moment. No one had ever heard Alex scream that loud before. Even Felix was stunned by his reaction.

"EXCUSE ME!" Jenna raored. Felix hopped next to Jenna and grabbed her mouth.

"No really, be quiet," Felix said quietly. His head was looking around frantically trying to find a distant sound.

"Do you hear it also, Felix?" Alex asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"It sounds like...water..." Alex said a little confused. Everyone became very attentive. A noise, louder than the sound of the water crashing against the island, could be heard. They all slowly turned around, back in the direction of the shore, and they began to look in awe and fear.

"Oh... This cannot be good," Kraden said, fearfully. An enormous tidal wave was coming towards them at a phenomenal speed. The wave seemed huge and it was miles away from them, but coming at them extremely quick.

"What is it?" Jenna asked, full of fear.

"It's...a tidal wave," Sheba answered, also full of fear.

"A what?" Jenna cried.

"From what I understand, it's one of the many wonders of the ocean. It's just really destructive," Kraden explained.

"We haven't been on the ocean long enough to know all there is about it, Sheba!" Felix over the sound of the wave that was coming closer to them.

"The earthquake must have caused it!" Sheba exclaimed over the sound of the wave.

"Well, what do we going to do!" Jenna screamed. She sounded like she was about to cry. "Is _this_ how 'mother nature' will get us to that continent!" Jenna screamed to Felix sarcastically. Felix simply looked at her. He was happy he was with her again but now he was getting aggravated with her spiting him.

"Oh... It's coming right at us!" Kraden cried. Jenna caught a glimpse of Alex and noticed he was simply standing there looking at the gargantuan wave.

"How can you stay so calm, Alex!" Jenna asked over the rushing water.

"What's the point of panicking. Not even mother nature can save us from this..." Alex explained.

"Can we lay off the mother nature comments..." Felix said disgusted. The wave was coming at them and now they could feel the rumbling of the ocean. The island began to get unstable and began swaying in different directions. They were all at the mercy of the enormous wave.

"We'll be washed away!" Sheba cried.

"Then let's get outta here!" Kraden screamed. Felix grabbed Kraden as he was to old to run for himself. They all were running as fast as they could trying to flee from the unavoidable arch of water. Felix looked back and the saw the wave on the shore. He paused, closed his eyes, and braced himself for the impact. Kraden did the same. Felix peeked out and noticed a speck of blue still on the shore. The wave enveloped Alex. That was the last thing Felix saw.

Hours later Felix finally began to wake up. He got slowly dazed by the power of the water that hit him. He looked around and he noticed everyone was scattered. No one stayed in the spot that they were originally in. Even Felix was in another spot. He saw the body of his sister and walked towards. He bent over to wake her up.

"Jenna," he said quielty. "Jenna. It's me, Felix." She slowly began to regain conciousness.

"Felix..." Jenna mumbled. She opened her eyes and saw a wet figure. Felix's brown hair was stuck to his face and the brown ponytail he had was completely drenched, dripping with water. His green shirt, with his sword sheath around his back, was soaked and drooping over his brown tunic.

"Here, let me help you up." Felix helped her up and held her so she could stand up. He was happy to see his sister alright. She had been through so much and he was glad to be there for her again.

"What...what happened." Jenna asked in daze, her hand on her forehead.

"We all blacked out after the wave hit us. Everyone still seems to be here but they are unconcious also," Felix explained. As he was talking, Jenna was reganing her senses and could actually stand straight on her own. Jenna began to look around and noticed the island was not moving anymore.

"Hey! We hit land?" Jenna asked suprised. "I guess you were right, Felix--mother nature helped us out after all." Felix shook his head knowing he had said rather dumb statement. "Let's go find the others." They began running across the, what is now, a peninsula, again. They soon came across Kraden who was drenched and looked like he was quite relaxed. Felix stared at him oddly. He was trying to figure out if he was sleeping or unconcious. Kraden began to move on his own without the help of Jenna or Felix.

"Oh..." Kraden opened his eyes and saw two figures looking down at him. "Whoa!" He propped himself up quickly and was almost hyperventilating. "Don't do that to a man my age." Kraden said sounding like he was exhausted.

"What did we do?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Oh... nothing. Nevermind. That was a fierce wave. I'm surprised we made it out alive."

"Yes," Felix responded. "I think we should go find a town or something before things get worse."

"What?" Kraden said, looking around, befuddled by Felix's statement. "I see... We have hit land! This is a miracle! We must hurry then. There's no time to waste." Felix was grateful that Kraden did not mention anything about "mother nature".

"We have to find Sheba now," Jenna proclaimed. They began running through the enormous forest. Water was dripping on them, from the leaves above, as they ran through. The smell of tree and bark filled their noses as they pressed through looking for Sheba. They finally came through the forest but could not find Sheba.

"Where could she be?" Jenna questioned, whoever was listening.

"You don't she was washed off, do you?" Kraden asked hypothetically.

"I doubt it." Felix responded. Felix caught a glimpse of a brown shoe behind a boulder in his peripheral vision. "Hold on..." He began walking towards the boulder in a cautious manner. He already almost lost his sister once. He didn't want to lose her again by automatically assuming that this body was Sheba. He crept to the boulder and looked over and saw Sheba's distinct golden hair. "I found her!" Jenna and Kraden began running towards Felix relieved that that they found her. She began to wake up from Felix's yelling.

"Is she okay?" Jenna asked concerned.

"It looks like it." She got up from the ground and looked at evryone.

"What happend to the tidal wave?" Sheba asked. Felix was going to get smart, in a playful manner but decided not to, as he would end up sounding like his sister.

"I thought that was the end of us but we're all okay!" Sheba exclaimed, ecstatic to see everyone. "Hey! We hit land too! Way to go mother nature!"

"Ughh..." Felix mumbled.

"I wonder where we are..." Sheba wondered.

"I suppose we're on that other continent," Kraden replied.

"You know, Kraden, you are great at pointing out the obvious..." Jenna said exasperated.

"Well, we should look around!" Sheba said happily, ready to explore new terrain.

"Slow down," Felix warned. "We have to be careful. We have never been here and we don't know what's out there." They began to walk into the new continent, ready to encounter the new surprises. Espcially Kraden who thrived off of new places to explore. As they were walking, Kraden stopped and began to ponder.

"What's wrong, Kraden?" Jenna asked curiously. He continued to ponder.

"What happned?" Felix questioned, getting a little concerned.

"Where's Alex?" It didn't occur to anyone that Alex was gone. His presence was always so invisible, anyway, that no one paid attention.

"That's a good question..." Sheba replied.

"Actually," Felix started, "I saw him on the shore before the wave hit."

"What!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I don't think he died, though. He is a Water adept..."

"That's true," Kraden agreed. They all stood for a moment pondering what happened to him. "Wait! I think I remember now."

"What. What are we missing?" Sheba asked.

"He may have gone to look for a ship..."

"Why in the world would Alex want a ship?" Jenna asked, thinking Kraden's suggestion was proposterous.

"Well, he did say he wanted Alchemy to have its former place in the world..."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Sheba asked. Kraden was always good at going of topic.

"He has to light all the elemental beacons. He can't do that by simply walking on land," Kraden finished.

"So, that means we better get a ship also," Felix concluded.

"That makes sense," Kraden responded. "We have already lit all the lighthouses across the Eastern Sea..."

"Which leaves the Western Sea," Sheba finished.

"So is that where we're going, Felix?" Jenna inquired.

"Yes. We just have to get that ship," Felix reiterated.

"Are you coming with us, Sheba?" Kraden asked curiously.

"It's not going to be an easy trip," Jenna chimed in. "You shouldn't do anything unless you have to."

"Well... I do have to do this..." Sheba answered. "Felix knows why..."

"You do?" Jenna askd getting a bit jealous again.

"As you know, we need her to enter into the Jupiter Lighthouse. Remember that conversation Saturos and Menardi had, in the inn, back in Vault?"

"I was to angry with you to really remember but I know what you're talking about," Jenna said, a little disgusted.

"Ah...yes. I remember," Kraden acknowledged.

"Without the rod and a Jupiter adept, entrance to the lighthouse is impossible," Felix finished.

"Not only that," Sheba continued, "but it's my...destiny."

"Your destiny?" Jenna replied befuddled.

"Why didn't you tell this to us before?" Kraden inquired.

"I'm not exactly comfortable telling right now."

"But how can we trust you and you don't know your motives?" Jenna asked, concerned now.

"Felix trusts me. He knows I wouldn't betray you." _Oh no._ Felix thought. Once again, he was the guarantee for a problem. He was getting rather tired of being the promise man. He did know Sheba's motives, which made him feel better but now everything lied on him again. If anyhting were to go wrong with her, he would get blamed.

"Well, I can trust that," Jenna replied. "I understand my brothers motives now so, I can trust you also, Sheba." She gave a friendly grin to her. Felix was relieved that Jenna was going to trust her. It would make the trip a lot less stressful on him in the long run. "But what did you mean by, 'destiny'?"

"Please Jenna, let me leave that disclosed for now..."

"Sure."

"She will tell us when the time is right," Kraden noted. "By the way... I'm starving..." Everyone let out a sigh. It obviously signaled that they needed to get going.

"Well, we better get moving. We have a long journey ahead of us, " Felix said exasperated. "And it will be even longer if we don't fill Kraden's stomach soon." Everyone began laughing. They all began waklking from, what was Idejima, and onto to a whole new land.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I know some of you thought I abandoned it when I didn't. College just took all my fanfiction time away. It was pretty ridiculous. But now I'm back and I'm going to try to kick out as many chapters as I can before I go back to school. I actually have the next chapter done but I have to go over it. Hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. If you have, oh well. Things happen. **

**Well, my last chapter went pretty well I think. Just a lot of rough errors. As far as this chapter goes though, I think it will just be one of those filler chapters. **

**I had to delete the chapter cause I didn't know you could no longer have reviewer comments tacked on with your story. Anyway, review this chapter, enjoy and I'll reply to your comments. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter II_**

They began to traverse the territory that was out before them. It seemed much more vast and than Gondowan. The smell of the ocean overtook their nostrils. The sea seemed much larger than the when they were on the island. Mountains lined up in the distance while they walking the dusty path that seemed laid out before them.

"When are we going to reach the next town?" Jenna cried, exhausted from the walk.

"That is actually a good question," Kraden answered. "We need to find a town quickly so we can get proper rest."

"And where do you suggest we find that town?" Felix asked.

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"We should just keep walking until we find one," Sheba suggested. They looked down the road and it seemed endless. Their stomach's began to growl.

"Wasn't their food back on Menardi's ship?" Jenna asked anxiously.

"Yes," Kraden replied. "But the boat was washed away when the tsunami hit." Jenna began to look dejected. Felix was simply staring out into the vast ocean.

"What's wrong Felix?" Sheba asked curiously.

"Hm… Oh… nothing. I was just thinking about our mission ahead." He was really worried about his ability to care of Jenna. If he could not even feed her, what makes him think he can protect his sister. He was beginning to doubt his ability as a warrior. His mind began to drift towards Isaac—his adversary. He knew how Jenna felt about him. Now, he had his sister back and would possibly have to fight his old friend. He wished Isaac knew the reason why he was going to complete Saturos and Menardi's quest. "I believe it's time for us to get some food." They all nodded in agreement.

No one knew for sure where they were heading off to. The foreign land puzzled the travelers. It was frustrating for Felix to be the "ringleader" of the group. He was the only one who truly knew the reason for this mission. They all began to walk southward. No one knew what was going on. It even seemed the monsters were scarce. Felix knew better, though. The mountain ranges invited many monsters and he knew they were going to come across some ferocious ones.

"I'm getting so hungry, Felix." Jenna stated, very tired.

"I'm looking for the nearest source of food, Jenna." He hated to see his sister like this. He knew she would probably blow up at him in a few moments but he would not blame her for her attitude. Hunger always drives people in to rages.

The crew was traveling for many hours. Nothing was in sight and everyone was very thirsty.

"We can't spend this entire trip searching for food and water," Sheba cried. Felix couldn't figure out what to do. There was no town nearby and his food bag was completely empty. Kraden decided to try and take action and called Felix away from Sheba and Jenna for a "private meeting".

"Where are they going?" Sheba asked.

"I'm not sure…" Jenna replied.

"Say, Felix," Kraden started.

"Yes." He looked at Kraden oddly as if he was about to plot some sinister plan.

"Why don't we go into the mountains and look for food?"

"That is a ridiculous idea. We're already lost and going to the mountains will only take us off the path looks like it will lead us somewhere."

"What other choice do we have? It seems this "path" isn't taking us anywhere."

"We can stay on this dirt path and see where it takes us."

"That does not seem very wise to me. It seems a bit too rash."

"Kraden, you're a scholar. You're not that good with geography. Leave the traveling to me. Our primary goal is to get food and find the quickest way to the Jupiter Lighthouse without running into Isaac."

"You're afraid of Isaac?"

"No. But we do not need to run into them and cause problems." He was also worried about Jenna was going to react if Isaac and Felix met and had to fight. The emotional trauma would be too much and Felix knew it. But he wouldn't admit that he was trying to keep Isaac and Jenna apart.

"Well, I can agree with you on that matter but it seems rather insane."

"No, Kraden. It becomes insane if we start going in circles…" Kraden left it at that. They walked to the girls and they were staring at them oddly.

"What were you talking about over there?" Jenna asked Felix, in an obnoxious tone.

"Nothing. Just the route we should take. Kraden suggested we take the way of the mountains."

"Oh no," Sheba blurted out. "I'm not climbing mountains right now. I just fell from a lighthouse and I don't need to do any extra strenuous activity."

"Well, you may have to because I know there are monsters out here somewhere," Felix replied.

"What makes you so sure, Felix?" Sheba asked curiously.

"We've been traveling with Saturos and Menardi for quite a while. You know the monsters prefer the mountains and forests," he replied, matter of factly.

"So we're going to keep this path?"

"Yes." They all grew quiet and they were walking slowly trying to reach the next town. Felix began to think about what would happen if they came across Isaac and his friends, as they were walking. The thought truly disturbed him. He wished he could easily tell Isaac why he was doing what he was doing. He knew Isaac was smart, but what he was trying to do was actually wrong. Lighting the beacons would me utter destruction rather than vice-versa.

He looked at Jenna from his peripheral vision. It looked like she was in despair. Her eyes looked scared and she did not even realize it. The more he looked at her like this, the more he wanted to keep her away from Isaac. He knew she liked him. That, in itself, was not the problem. It was the fact that Isaac was, in fact, an enemy. Felix did not want Isaac to become an enemy but it almost happened by default. He was on the quest to stop them and Felix was lighting the lighthouses. Jenna could not meet him again. The pain would be too much for her. Especially, if the two had to fight. Felix was not going to lose to Isaac. If he had to fight to the death, he was going to make sure that he would come out alive. Jenna might hate her for a while but if he lost, Jenna would hate Isaac and Jenna would be left with no family.

"Felix!" Jenna screamed. His thoughts were broken by her shout. He saw her pointing straight ahead to what looked like a small town.

"Well, well, well… We found a town!" Kraden stated, rather surprised.

"Let's go see what's there," Sheba said excited. They all began to run to the town.

They all walked into the town trying not to look like outsiders but it was inevitable.

"Hello. Are you new to Daila?" a townsman asked. Felix spoke up.

"Um… yes. We just came from Gondowan."

"Gondowan! Wow! How did you manage to get here?"

"It's a long story…" Felix replied.

"Well, we're a bit under reconstruction right now. A giant wave hit us and our town is a bit flooded right now."

"I'm sorry about that," Sheba stated sympathetically.

"No… It's ok. Everyone survived so we're all happy about that. The houses here are decently made so they were relatively unharmed."

"That's good to know," Kraden replied.

"Excuse me for prying into business but may I ask why you came to Daila?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure where we are going and this was the nearest town that we could find that possibly had food," Felix explained.

"How hungry are you guys?" the man asked concerned.

"Very hungry!" Sheba and Jenna exclaimed together.

"What they said…" Kraden chimed in.

"Well, I'll take you to the Inn myself. They know me very well in there." He gave a big smile. They all began walking with him avoiding the puddles that were strewn all across the ground, making it hard to traverse. They had to walk all across the small town because of the puddles that blocked their way.

"Sorry about the puddles but they're too deep to walk through. It wouldn't be good hospitality to make you walk through the puddles now would it?" They all began to laugh.

They approached the Inn, which looked different from the ones in Gondowan. Entering the Inn, they noticed it was not that big at all which came to them as a shock.

"Well, it's not the biggest Inn, but it's well taken care of and the people like it," the man explained. He was right though, it was well taken care of. Despite the tsunami, the innkeepers managed to keep the inn as tidy as possible. The inn looked like it was very old. The fireplaces were simply logs with rocks encircling them and there were rugs and straw mats on the ground. Water jugs were placed around the room for what seemed to be, for decoration.

"Hello. Welcome to the Daila Inn. How can I help you?" the innkeeper asked. He had a slight accent to his talk.

"We really need food more than anything," Felix suggested.

"Dinner will be ready soon," the innkeeper started. "But we do not have seats for you."

"That's alright. We will take this time to talk amongst each other. When do you think it will be ready?"

"It should be ready in a few minutes. It just got started but the dish does not take ling to make."

"Thank you." Felix turned to the man who helped them find the Inn and gave him some coins. "Make good use of those." The man nodded knowing that Felix wanted him to use them for something that would benefit him. It seemed he took on some of the traits of Saturos from the manner he handed the coins to the man. It was like his generosity was slightly reluctant. He had some sort of smile, or smirk, but his demeanor resembled that of Saturos. They all walked outside the Inn taking a good look at the town. It was truly ravaged by the tidal wave. Felix could not help but feel sorry for all the people. Part of all this was his fault. He also wanted to light the Venus Lighthouse and now he was responsible for catastrophic damage. He wondered if any more of Weyard was affected by any more catastrophic events.

"So what are we going to do, Felix?" Kraden asked, breaking Felix's thoughts.

"I'm not sure. This is a new town for us." At that statement, the man who escorted them to the Inn came out.

"Excuse me!" the man shouted. Sheba turned around first and eyed the man curiously.

"What is he doing?" Sheba asked Jenna, who was standing right next to her.

"I don't know. He's a funny man, but really nice." Jenna stated.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm wondering… Are you warriors?" Felix was somewhat in shock about the question posed. Why would he ask a question like that to random strangers.

"Why do you ask?" Felix asked cautiously.

"Well, I noticed the clothes you were wearing and the weapons you beheld." Felix looked down at his sword to see how revealing it was. He looked back at the man in a precautious manner.

"Yes. We are warriors."

"I knew you were!" Everyone looked at each other very strangely. He seemed a little too excited about them being fighters.

"Why do you ask, sir?" Felix said skeptically. He was trying his best not to eye him in a weird way.

"Tavi and Riki are missing from the town. It all happened after the wave," the man explained.

"Wait. What?" Jenna cried confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh. I'm sorry that this is a bit sudden but there are two children missing. Their names are Tavi and Riki. They normally are getting themselves in trouble to be honest with you but we're not sure about this incident. We think the wave washed them away." Felix began to think hard. He had to keep moving if he was going to get to the Jupiter Lighthouse before Isaac. This is what mattered most. The less trouble with him, the easier the journey would become. Felix turned to Kraden to get some sort of facial approval but found none. He couldn't tell what the old man was thinking. He turned back to the man.

"I'm sorry but we have an important destination to get to. It requires undivided attention." Felix said hesitantly. Jenna and Sheba glared at him harshly. Felix was taken aback by their glare.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," the man replied. "Perhaps someone else will find them…"

"Excuse me, sir," Jenna spoke. "We need to have a private talk for a moment…" Jenna pinched Felix's shirt and skin at the same time and Felix let out a tiny yelp. Not loud enough for anyone to really hear, though. She pulled a distance away from the man so they could talk. Kraden and Sheba looked at Jenna like she had lost her mind. They had never seen her so aggressive against her brother in a loving manner before.

"What are you thinking?" Jenna shouted in a whisper.

"What? We have a mission to get to the Jupiter Lighthouse. I would like to help the children but we need to get moving. There is no time to be wasted if we are going to avoid Isaac."

"Why do we have to avoid Isaac?" Felix knew what she was getting at. He knew Jenna wanted to see him again but he could not let that happen. Keeping the two away was the best idea. It would be too traumatic if they saw each other and he would have to kill Isaac.

"We have to avoid them because of the conflict we may have to face. You know that, Jenna. I've explained it to you before." He tried to be as gentle as possible.

"Well, alright." She said dejectedly. They walked back to the group.

"Well?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry but we have to keep moving. Do you know where they are?" Felix asked.

"Well, no. But the towns best guess would be the Shrine of the Sea God."

"The what?" Sheba questioned.

"The Shrine of the Sea God. It was built to honor the great sea god that dwells in the middle of the ocean."

"Where could we find this shrine?" Felix asked sternly.

"You can find it just east of us." Felix began to think about it but was conflicted with the Jupiter Lighthouse.

"Felix… we might as well do it," Sheba spoke up. His thought was broken and he turned to her. "I'm sure Isaac, and the crew, are also making detours. You know that they are good people and that they will make detours for good also. The only reason why they are our enemies is because of what they are fighting for." The man was very puzzled at the speech. Kraden was a little nervous. Felix pondered a little bit more.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: BAM! Kicked out two chapters in one week, so far. I think Anyway, I hope I'm doing pretty well. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter as I was a bit rusty when writing it. I may not be as good as MoR(or as quick to update) but I am getting better. At least I think so. **

**As far as this chapter goes, I thought it was going to be a lot longer because I was going to combine the entire trip up to the temple, back from the temple, and saving the kids. I thought that would be a tad bit too much. So I'm just going to make several chapters of this side quest. Don't like it? Well, sorry but I feel that is the best way this story would progress. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

They crew left the town in a small scuttle. They knew what they were looking for but they were not quite sure what to expect. It was a bit odd for them. They get washed ashore from a terrible storm, meet a strange man who treats them well and now they are on a mission to rescue two children, who they have never seen. There could be lots of children running about. Who knows what's on this side of the world? All up until now, the three of them never had a thought about what existed on this part of the equator. Besides the catastrophic damage done to the area, it seemed pretty much the same as Angara. The crew headed east following another random dirt path just like all the others in Angara. One thing they were for sure of; if the land was even slightly anything like it was in Angara, then they could traverse the territory fairly well and reach Jupiter Lighthouse without many detours.

Everyone was calm and quite. No one was saying anything to each other. Felix was scoping the area making sure no surprise attacks came from any monsters in the area. He caught a glimpse of Jenna who had a calm expression. She did not look to the left or to the right. She was looking straight ahead as if she was on a mission—which they were. Felix knew she cared about kids so her expression suited her fine and he found nothing to worry about. The worst was over. She was fed so he did not have to worry about too many extra outbursts by her. Kraden looked like he could have used a massage. He was walking hunched over more than usual and his face looked like he was in agony.

"Kraden," Felix called. His face suddenly brightened up with a distinguished smile that all elderly people seem to have.

"What is it, Felix?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nevermind." Felix felt rather embarrassed. He was not one to really care about how anyone else felt except for his sister. Traveling with Saturos and Menardi somewhat drove him to that mindset. But because of his sister who was constantly threatened by Menardi, he still had a heart to help. That was proven when he dove off the Venus Lighthouse to save Sheba. It was the most heroic thing he had ever done.

He began to think back on that incident. He hen looked at Sheba who was walking tall with a strong step. Her expression did not exactly match her walk but she obviously was feeling good. That made Felix feel good. He was actually happy to see that everyone was pleased. It gave him a confirmation that he was being a good leader in some respect. The last thing he needed was too lead the group astray and have them hate him. Especially his sister. If she ever found out that he was trying to keep Isaac and her apart, it would mean instant hate against him.

"I believe we are almost there," Felix noted. They looked up at the tip of the mountain in front of them and saw a giant temple upon the tip.

"Who could have built such a thing on top of that peak?" Jenna asked perturbed.

"I couldn't tell you," Sheba replied sounding just as troubled.

"Perhaps they built it upon the peak to keep it safe from the threat of monsters," Kraden chimed in. "I'm not sure how long ago this shrine was built, but it was built in honor of the sea god." They were all looking at Kraden in actual interest as Felix led the group listening while watching where they were headed to. "Another possible reason is so they could be able to see the sea god and pay tribute to him. The peak is high enough to be able to see that far." Kraden was right. The mountain reached a high altitude possibly almost to the point where it was freezing.

"That's pretty interesting," Sheba said amused. "Do you think we could go to the top and view what it really looks like?"

"No," Felix said without turning his head toward them. "There isn't any time. This is not a sightseeing excavation. We are here to find these two kids and that's what we are going to do." Sheba did not say anything but she did make a mocking face behind his back. The three of them giggled a bit. Felix did not know exactly what was going but he paid no mind to it. It was nothing he was worried about. Kraden continued with his hypothesis.

"I think that it could be both a tower to view and it was simply placed up on the peak for protection. Despite the age of when this shrine could have been possibly built, more than just monsters could have raided the shrine. There could be a grand artifact in there…" Jenna and Sheba began to grow more interested but Felix interrupted as he stopped and stared at the towering shrine.

"We have to climb the mountain just to get in here?" None of them were very familiar with shrines on peaks. Most everything they saw, in Angara, that was important was built on the ground.

"However, another form of protection was that common thieves would not know they would not have to climb the mountain in order to gain entrance to the shrine," Kraden stated in his teaching voice spiting Felix. Felix shot a quick glare at Kraden. Jenna and Sheba looked at Kraden with confusion.

"Then where is the entrance wise one?" Kraden pointed to a cave that was protruding out the mountain base.

"I believe that would be the entrance." Felix looked at Kraden with a bit of surprise and disgust. How could a scholar who doesn't know a thing about geography possibly know that that was the entrance? Well, he has traveled quite a bit so I guess it was possible. He began to calm down so he could govern the crew with a clear mind.

"If that's the entrance, then let's go. We need to get these children and get moving." They proceeded into the well lit entrance.

They all looked in and it was not what they expected at all. In fact, it was more gloomy and grim than they could have ever imagined. The cave was filled with a stench that could wake the dead and was filled with water in some spots that went about two feet deep. It was a very deceptive cavern. Someone who wanted to get into the shrine would have never guessed to come through the cave. Felix began to be impressed with Kraden and his decision. He could tell that he was right. They were atop a ledge and they went down the nearby ladder to the floor level onto where the water was. The stench began to fill their nostrils even worse.

"Eww! This really stinks, Felix!" Jenna cried.

"Well, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about this. Looks like you're going to have endure if you want to save these kids." He looked up and saw another ladder that led upwards to another ledge. "Or, we could go above again…" They climbed up the stairs one by one. They saw a rope that was lying on the ground attached to a nail and a nail across on yet, another ledge.

"How are we going to get across that?" Sheba asked.

"Hm… well, if we're going to get across, we're going to have to tie this rope to the nail and walk across." He looked at the girls and smiled. "Or for safely, crawl."

"How do you plan on getting the rope across, Felix?" Jenna inquired.

"Well, I think that I can swing across and find a way to climb up and tie it around."

"I think that will work."

"Just make sure it stays tied to this nail, okay." They all nodded. Felix began to pick up the rope and searched for the edge of the rope. He found it, picked up and took a deep breath. He backed up a bit and ran and jumped off the ledge swinging very fast to the other side of the ledge. What he didn't realize was that the rope was too long and he slammed into the ledge and fell into the water.

"Felix!" Jenna screamed. They all rushed down the ladder and went into the musty water. Felix was sitting in the water rubbing his forehead as he looked at them rushing at him. Sheba couldn't help but start to laugh hysterically.

"I suppose you find this amusing…?" Felix said annoyed. Jenna was chuckling herself as she got him out of the dirty water.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked lovingly.

"Honestly, no. I need to get back to the inn." He was still rubbing his forehead which had smeared blood on it. "I told you guys this was a waste of time. We could have just kept going…but nooo. We have to save the children…" He sighed as he tried to cease his sarcastic talk.

"It's okay, Felix. We'll leave tomorrow," Jenna replied reluctantly. Felix looked at her and thought about what she really wanted. He also began to think about what the town would say if he didn't follow through just because he hit his head.

"Okay. I will continue to search out these kids but only for tomorrow. Right now… I need some rest."

"And a bath," Sheba chimed smiling. Felix glared at her until he realized how bad he really smelled. His clothes were soaked with the musty water that covered the grounds of the cavern.

"I guess I do need a bath…" Felix said chuckling.

They re-entered the town and went straight for the inn. The townspeople could tell they were unsuccessful. The man who had helped was shocked at the appearance of Felix.

"What happened to you!"

"I got wet," Felix said jokingly trying not to be annoyed.

"I see. Well, we can get you a bath. I'll make sure you guys get a free stay if you guys are planning on staying."

"That would be much appreciated, sir," Kraden replied. The man walked over to the innkeeper on duty and began to explain what happened. It seemed like he was rather desperate the way he pointed at them. The innkeeper was simply nodding his head as if it didn't interest him but his eyes got bright at something their helper said. He walked back with pride as if he accomplished something big.

"Well, I got you guys in for free!" he smiled.

"What's the catch? I sense there's a catch…" Felix replied.

"Well, you guys have to be out at seven…"

"Why?"

"Well, the innkeeper said it wasn't right for him to do it but he said for the cause you were staying for, he could make arrangements but he said you couldn't stay longer than seven."

"I see. We can do that. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, guys!" He walked off and immediately, Jenna and Sheba rushed Felix to the bath so he could get clean. They were afraid he was going to spoil everyone's appetite for dinner. Jenna also went and got her clothes washed as she stepped in the water to get Felix up.

Kraden and Sheba were sitting together waiting for dinner while Felix took a bath and Jenna was washing her clothes.

"Do you think we'll ever make it to the lighthouse?" Sheba asked concerned.

"Why of course," Kraden replied with excitement. "Felix is a good leader and he knows where he is going. He's got a good heart. He won't let anything happen to us."

"I know but what if we meet this Isaac guy and they try and kill us?"

"He wouldn't. At least not with a good reason."

"I think that this is a good reason to him."

"Isaac is rational. He would at least listen to us. Besides, he wouldn't want to hurt Jenna."

"They like each other?" Sheba asked getting a bit nosy.

"If they don't, it sure does seem like it. Every time we bring him up, Jenna gets a little weird."

"That is true." Felix walked in fully clothed and with a plate of food.

"I think you guys want some food, huh?"

"Hey! I thought you took a bath!" Sheba cried annoyed.

"I was. I just got dressed and went down for some food. And guess what…"

"What?"

"Everyone still had an appetite." She laughed and signaled Kraden to go down with her to get some food. Jenna walked in and noticed Felix's plate of food.

"You're greedy."

"How so?" he asked perplexed.

"You didn't even tell anyone about the food."

"There is no one else here. You were just the last to find out." Jenna grunted and abruptly went downstairs to get food.

Moments later, they all came back up with plates. They all sat down and began eating like savages. Felix was staring at them and wondering what had gotten into them. Had the journey made them that hungry? Thinking back he was rather hungry himself which is why he got the food so quick.

"This food is delicious!" Kraden said with food spewing out of his mouth. Sheba winced.

"Where are you table manners, Kraden!" Jenna screamed.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, food still randomly coming out of his mouth.

"Ugh. You disgust me sometimes, Kraden." Felix was laughing to himself. He was glad everyone was enjoying themselves despite the things that happened in the past.

They all finished eating and began to get ready for bed.

"Remember, we have to be out of here by seven. I don't know what's going to happen if we don't but at least we can get these kids," Felix explained. "Hm… I wonder where that guy went. He didn't even mention anything about getting the kids…"

"That's true," Kraden replied stunned. "I wonder why he didn't say anything…?"

"Well, we'll most likely meet him again and he'll bring something up." At that, Felix turned out the lamp in the room and they all went to sleep.

The next morning, they got up and packed their things ready for the adventure ahead. They all looked refreshed and well rested.

"What are we going to do, Felix?" Jenna asked.

"We need to find that man. He seems to know most about these kids from what I've seen." They were walking out the inn and began looking for the man. They stumbled across him at the shop.

"Excuse me, sir," Felix called.

"Whoa! I didn't expect to see you guys again." They all looked at him funny.

"Why not?" Sheba asked dumbfounded.

"Well, after what happened yesterday, I thought you were going to leave out of frustration of not finding the kids. They are trouble-makers, y'know." They were taken aback by his abrupt truthfulness.

"I understand but that wouldn't be right," Felix said as a matter-of-factly. "Listen, the only dilemma we have is that this rope needs to be tied on the other side and we can't get across.

"Ah." The man didn't look surprised at all. In fact, it looked like he had heard this before. "I know what you're problem is." They all looked at him amused waiting for the nest words to drop out of his mouth. "You need psychic powers!" They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Psychic…powers?" Kraden asked disturbed.

"Yes, yes." The man wasn't even looking at them when he spoke. He was thinking of what they could do. "Hm… there is a temple not too far from here that you could go to that could teach you these psychic powers…"

"Really…explain more, please," Jenna said interested.

"The only problem is, is that it is their time of meditation. The master is not to be disturbed during this time." They all began to get nervous. "What you could do though, is talk to the gatekeepers and find out if they will let you train with the master so that you could save the children." Felix looked at them and noticed they were as lost as he was. He had no choice but to accept as he did tell Jenna he would spend the day saving the children.

"We will do it. How far is the temple?" Felix asked.

"Oh… about a two day trip from here," Felix winced at the answer. Two days? He said he would spend one day trying to find them. He began to think. His sister kept crossing his mind and how she would feel if he refused. He cast down the thoughts of dismissing the kids and took the task of the journey. He just hoped it wasn't in vain.

"I thank you, kind warriors. The Sea God does restore!" He took a breath. "The temple is south and just a bit east from this location. You can't miss it."

"Thank you. Are there any tips about the area? We are not familiar with the territory."

"Well, there are quite a few monsters at night but nothing that you guys couldn't handle. Actually, as of late, the monster count has decreased a bit but sometimes they come back in greater numbers."

"Thank you for that information."

"No problem," the man said smiling. Felix was happy to get that information. Now he truly knew what he was dealing with and so did everyone else.

"We're heading out now," Felix said authoritatively. "We need to get this done quickly because if we don't, the children could get extremely hungry." Felix noticed Jenna lit up when she heard him say that. He could tell Jenna was happy to hear that he finally excepted this detour as one of his real missions. Her face was beaming even though she was trying to hide it. That made Felix feel good about himself. Sheba even looked like she was ready and raring to go. He knew he was doing the right thing. They all headed out of the town and into the unknown land.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bare with me, another filler chapter is coming. Not exactly my strength but I hope that it is a good read. R&R and no flaming, of course. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright. It may seem crazy that I'm kicking out so many chapters so quick but I need to. I don't want to get lazy right when I start doing good and I want you guys to stay. Don't leave me! Just kidding. Hopefully, if the story is good, you guys will stay anyway. But I plan to keep you guys busy. Hehe. **

**As far as this chapter is concerned, it's a filler. That is my weak point but I have to do them so the story is more interesting.**

**One more thing, if you could, sign in when you leave a review or leave your e-mail address. I like to be interactive with my reviewers. If it bothers you or you don't want to give it out, or you don't want me to bother you with a reply, then don't post it or log in. Sounds good? I'm glad we're in agreement. Now, on to the story…**

**_Chapter IV_**

They departed from Daila at a pace that seemed slower than normal. Felix decided it was best to take their time. Since he decided to take on this task with no complaints, he decided that taking their time and avoiding any unnecessary problems would be the best choice. Felix and Kraden were walking side by side while Jenna and Sheba were walking behind them. Their heads were oscillating as they were checking more of the newfound land.

"How big do you think this continent is, Kraden?" Kraden pondered for a moment resting his chin on his hand as he thought for a moment.

"I'm guessing maybe as big as Angara." He paused. "It's hard to say, though. Since Angara and Gondowan are together, it's rather hard to judge how big it used to be. Are still worried about reaching the Jupiter Lighthouse before Isaac?"

"Kraden, that will forever be on my mind until we reach the lighthouse." Though he did accept this journey as part of mission, he was still concerned about what Isaac and his crew were doing. It was something he always had to factor in when making these sort of decisions. However, he knew he had this decision so he had to go through with it. There was no turning back now.

"Felix, do you think there are any shortcuts we could take?" Sheba asked curiously.

"I don't think so. I'd rather not take the risk of getting us lost. We need to stay on the course that we know."

"Okay!" she exclaimed with a big grin. That grin made Felix feel good and somewhat uncomfortable at the same time. He couldn't understand why he got the feelings he got with her.

They walked for a long time without saying anything to each other. They were simply going along with knowing what they were truly doing. Felix was too concerned with the group; Kraden was too busy checking everything out making a mental logbook of everything new he saw; Jenna couldn't stop thinking about other things that were on her mind; and Sheba was seemingly naïve to whatever was going on. It made Felix a bit nervous that no one was chatting but it made him feel a lot better considering that he did have some quiet and he could think clearly. The sun began to set and Felix began to quicken his walk a bit. He was not sure what could happen now that monsters may come out.

"Felix. Can you slow down a bit?" Jenna questioned annoyed.

"I'm trying to find a safe spot to rest and be able to guard against monsters. You do want to stay alive don't you?"

"Of course."

"Well, please, let me guide then." Felix was trying not to be short with his sister but these times always made him nervous. He couldn't help but begin to get worried. He couldn't let her down again. Never again would he let Jenna fall into the hands of evil. Not even Isaac. Isaac was not evil, but he knew that he could cause him trouble. Their quests were completely on a different page, also.

The night sky was completely black now. The group was sitting under a tree resting from the long journey. The sound of the nearby rushing river filled their ears as they sat and ate leftover food from the inn. Jenna provided a small flame to heat up and cook the food. Felix was thinking about staying up all night to protect the group. Especially Kraden. The old man couldn't swat a fly with a giant cape if he tried.

"Where is the temple from here?" Sheba asked.

"Well, according to that man, it should be right over that bridge. We should be able to make it by the afternoon tomorrow."

"This is exciting!"

"What's so exciting?" Kraden asked curiously.

"We're going to learn psychic powers!" Her voice echoed in the distance.

"Quite down, Sheba." Jenna exclaimed. "We don't need to let the monsters know we're around…"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm beginning to wonder if those psychic powers he was talking about was actually psynergy…" Kraden noted completely dismissing the activity that was going on. Everyone turned to him in interest.

"Well, it makes sense. It would have to be extremely powerful psychic powers, don't you think?" No one really answered his question so he kept going. "Well, I wonder what the temple elder knows. Is it psychic power or Psynergy…?"

"Isn't Psynegy simply psychic energy?" Jenna asked trying to flaunt her knowledge.

"Yes but they are slightly two different things."

"How so?" Kraden thought for a moment. It was a matter that was rather difficult to explain.

"Well, the best way I can explain it is that psychic energy channels its power from the elements. Psychic power is from the mind. You could say that adepts have a little bit of both. It takes the power of the mind to use the skills you have but it also takes the elements to be able to have them at all. Does that make sense?" Everyone nodded their head.

"So are there more people with psychic energy or psychic power?" Sheba inquired.

"Well, most of the people I have met are adepts as I study a lot of Alchemy. So from my perspective, there are more people with psychic energy. But consider monsters also… Monsters also use psychic energy. It is more instinct based than humans where we use it completely on demand." Felix was sitting back listening to Kraden's speech while surveying for hungry beasts. "Beasts naturally have the natural instincts to hunt and gather. Couple that with the effects that happened when Mt. Aleph erupted and you have a powerful beast."

"Do they really know how to use the powers or does it just simply become part of them?" Sheba asked. She was always giddy when Kraden started explaining things that dealt with Psynergy and Alchemy and the like.

"Well, I'm not too positive. I'm not exactly a scholar of such things. I would imagine they do adapt immediately to the change. It becomes a part of them. A part of their natural instincts. Just how we view our powers as natural, the beasts who have been cursed with it, also consider it natural."

"Cursed…?" Felix noted in question.

"Well, yes. A beast is never truly born with abilities such as Psynergy. It taints a beasts way of thinking. It puts every beast at the same level. Psynergy can develop just like it does with humans. It breaks the balance of the food chain. If a sea creature were to ever over power a beast of the air, there would be an imbalance of the food chain. Imagine the toughest earth beast destroyed by a simple fish. The whole food chain would be cursed. We ourselves are at the top of the food chain. I'm sure you have come across creatures that are unnaturally strong, correct?"

"Yes, we did."

"My point exactly. It could be considered a blessing but it is truly a curse." Everyone was simply sitting there attempting to absorb all the information Kraden provided for them.

"Well, I suggest that we get to sleep so that way we can have enough energy to be able to travel quickly to the temple," Felix suggested.

"That sounds good. I'm exhausted from the speech," Sheba noted. Everyone laid back and closed their eyelids; except for Felix who was up and ready to take on any beast that came across. Eventually however, even Felix fell asleep.

The darkness of the night sky was lit up by the full moon. Its reflection was shown in the river as a group of wild wolves were drinking from a nearby river that the group was by. Felix could hear the wolves lapping the water but thought, in his sleep, it was simply the river rushing. The wolves kept switching spots where they were lapping water, slobber dropping from there mouths as they took a moment to let the liquid run down their throats. One of the beasts began thrusting his paw in the river looking for any stray fish that could it feast on. The other two were trading off "duties" that they had. One fished, the other drank water, and the last was the lookout. The lookout and the one drinking water would trade jobs in order to make sure the fisher would get their food without problem. The fisher wolf stuck its paw in the water and swished out one fish. The other two wolves continued their duties as they waited for their fellow fisher wolf to finish getting the food. A loud splat of water from another fish that hit the ground and woke Felix up. His back was to the river and he looked up and around him but didn't stretch his neck far enough to notice the active wolves. He went back to sleep. The wolves continued their shifts as the fisher wolf was trying to find the last fish. The wolf began to become more impatient as he began stepping in the water looking for runaway food. The other two beasts stopped drinking water and one began to watch the food that was before them and the other was looking out. The fisher wolf let out a rough growl as he grabbed a fish with his mouth and tossed out onto the land near Felix. The water splashed on the back of his neck. He woke abruptly and turned around and noticed three wolves, their eyes blood red, staring at him.

"Wake up!" Felix said in a loud whisper. Jenna, Kraden and Sheba woke slowly as they turned and saw what Felix was staring at. They all froze. The wolves simply stared them down and waited for the humans to make the first move.

"Felix, be careful. You can tell they have been powered by Psynergy," Kraden quietly said concerned. "Their eyes are unnaturally red." Felix slowly got up from the spot he was sleeping in.

"What are you going to do, Felix?" Jenna whispered extremely nervous.

"I'm going to fight them off," he replied without looking at her keeping his eyes on the wolves. One of the wolves stepped on the fish in front of him. Felix looked down and immediately noticed a fish a few inches from where he was sleeping.

"Felix, they want their fish. They think you may take it." Felix nodded as Kraden saw the back of his head move in the motion signaling he got what he said. Jenna and Sheba were frozen watching thing wolf and Felix at the same time. Felix went down to pick up the fish, keeping his eyes on the wolves and saw that one of them advanced for a step. He quickly backed off from the fish.

"Kraden. What should I do?" Felix whispered in-between his teeth still keeping his eyes on the wolves.

"I don't think you should touch it. I think we should just back away and leave the area."

"Okay." At that, everyone began to get up and move backwards. The wolves moved forward with them.

"Kraden, this is not working…" Felix wanted to simply use his Psynergy but he didn't want to cause an entire pack of wolves to come after him.

"Just keep backing up…"

Jenna and Sheba were behind Kraden and Felix but Kraden was somewhat behind Felix. They continued to back up and the wolves continued moving forward. One of them grabbed the fish and the wolves stopped. The group stopped and waited to see what the wolves would do. They continued to stare at the group. Felix turned to the others and nodded signaling to keep stepping backwards. Jenna and Sheba began to move faster backwards. As they were doing so Sheba slipped and Felix turned around and at that moment the wolves immediately went on the attack.

One grabbed onto Felix's cape and Felix quickly drew his sword and kicked one that was on its way to attack Sheba. That one turned around and grabbed Felix viciously on the leg while the other hung on to his cape. The other one was chasing after Jenna who was running away until she found a good spot to cast her psynergy. Felix began swinging himself trying to get the wolves off of him.

"Kraden! Get out of here!" He did not hesitate a moment. He ran as fast as he could to the furthest point away. Felix was still trying to shake off the wolves. Sheba was trying to find a good spot to cast her psynergy but Felix was moving too much.

"Felix! Hold still! I'm going to cast lightning!"

"No! Whirl—" The beasts were getting more aggressive. One was tearing into his pants. Thankfully for him, they hadn't even gotten to his skin, yet. "Cast Whirlwind!" Felix cried desperately. She his command and quickly let out a huge gust of wind psynergy blowing him and the wolves away. The wolves detached themselves and Felix got on his feet. Sheba ran toward his side.

"Back up, Sheba! I don't need you to get hurt!" Felix screamed.

"I'll be fine!" she rebutted. Felix didn't have time to argue when two wolves came rushing at him and Sheba. Sheba quickly cast another Whirlwind and Felix took his sword and slashed one of the wolves in his mouth. Blood spewed from the wolf as he got back and charged at him. Felix quickly cast Earthquake. The ground began to split from under the beast as it lost its balance and fell on the ground. Felix took the opportunity to run and at the wolf and slashed it while it was on the ground. The other wolf was running full speed at Felix but didn't get to go that far as Sheba casted a Ray attack on the wolf. The wolf quickly let a howl directed at Sheba that tossed her far as she landed hard on the ground. The wolf couldn't move as he was recovering from the shock. Felix took this opportunity to stick his sword in the wolf's back. The wolf let out a quick yelp and was silenced.

"That was it," Felix said out of breath.

"Wait! Where's Jenna!" At that Felix began to run as fast as he could in the direction he remembered her running in. Kraden gave chase at the side of Sheba. Neither of them could keep with him but they kept him in sight. Felix saw a wolf who was slowly walking up to Jenna who happened to also fall while running. The wolf stopped a moment. Slobber dripped from its mouth and its sharp fangs were showing. Jenna let out a small yelp and the beast lunged at the helpless girl.

"SPIRE!" Felix roared as a stalagmite appeared from the sky and pierced the wolf in his back. It fell to the ground, blood oozing from its body. Jenna got up slowly and kicked the lifeless dog.

"…And you thought you could beat me…" she said prideful.

"Are you all right?" Felix asked out of breath. He heaving quite a bit as he had never ran that fast before.

"I'm fine. If I would have just gained my composure I would have casted Fume on the beast."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm glad that's over with. That was more exciting than when Jenna and I thwarted those ruffians back at the Venus Lighthouse…" Kraden said gleefully.

"We? I don't think so, Kraden. I had to do that all by myself. You ran away."

"You told me to!"

"Please…!" Felix shouted. "Not now… I'm tired and I want sleep and I've had enough fighting for tonight…" Everyone agreed. They moved to another spot and collapsed on the ground and slept for the night.

**A/N: Well, I won't be here for the nest two days so I won't be updating for a bit. So, I hope you guys have plenty to read cause this sure was plenty to write. R&R **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty then. Time for another update. Hope you guys are enjoying it. For the people just getting into it, I hope you guys like it also. **

**This chapter will be based more on game events. The Kandorean Temple. **

**Well, I won't keep you guys waiting. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I know I haven't said it in a while but I never have or ever will own the rights to Golden Sun. It belongs to Camelot.

_**Chapter V**_

The sun burned bright as it lit up the continent of Gondowan. The trees were blowing gently in the breeze and the water was glistening from the light. Birds were flying overhead as Felix was beginning to wake up from the hot sun. He sat up and wiped sweat from his forehead and covered his eyes from the bright glare of the sun.

"That is bright…" he said quietly to himself. He looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping except for Kraden who was already awake and at the river splashing his face with cold clear water.

"Mind if I join you, Kraden?" Felix asked walking up to the river.

"Haha! I'm not really doing anything Felix," Kraden replied cheerfully.

"You seem like a bundle of joy this morning."

"I just simply love mornings like this. It makes me feel youthful again." Felix chuckled at his statement. He looked back over at the site where the girls were sleeping and sighed.

"I can't wait to get to the lighthouse and end this so I can go back home."

"Why, Felix?"

"Well, we've been traveling for so long and I wonder how much more Jenna can stand it."

"Felix," Kraden put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes and spoke firmly but encouragingly. "Jenna will be alright. She is a strong girl. Stubborn, yes, but nonetheless, she has very strong will. She is simply happy to know that she has one member of the family left." Felix nodded at the comment and said nothing more about it. "Perhaps we should get a move on?"

"Yes. We should." Felix bent over to the river and splashed his face. The water was cold and refreshing. Somewhat like it was in his hometown of Vale. It brought back memory of his the town and his parents. He missed them. But he had to continue on with the journey or else more than just his parents will be gone forever. Weyard was at stake and he was going to be the one who was going to lead them to save it.

He stepped next to Jenna and playfully shook her.

"Wake up, Jenna." She slowly opened her eyes and squinted a bit at the light of the sun.

"It's so bright, Felix."

"I know. But get up. We have to get a move on." Shena, woken by Kraden was standing and ready to go.

"When are we leaving, Felix?" He was startled by everyone's vibrancy. Well, except for his sister who was still trying to get used to the light.

"We should be leaving as soon as Jenna finally gets up," Felix responded spitefully.

"Shut up, Felix," Jenna said jokingly. Jenna finally got herself to get up and they began to walk towards the temple.

"I can see the temple from here…" Sheba said confused. "How did we get here so quick?" They were all pondering as they were walking, approaching the temple.

"Hm…well, I suppose when we chased Jenna, we ended up closer to the temple," Kraden explained.

Sheba beamed. "Thank you, Jenna!"

"Uh…your welcome Sheba…" Jenna answered a bit confused.

They finally arrived at the temple. They were surprised at how well kept it was. Mainly because of the giant wave that hit. It probably did not reach that far. The trees hung over on their branches creating shade. The trunks were thick and burly. The temple itself was built with tan colored bricks and had very few cracks. There was a wooden gate that blocked the entrance and two monks who stood parallel to each other guarding the passage. Felix approached the monks.

"Excuse me but—" the monk cut him off.

"Are you here to see the Master?"

"Yes. I have and I was—" the other monk cut him off.

"Master Poi will see no one. He is training and his training requires peace and quite. You will have to return when he is done."

"When will he be done?" Felix questioned somewhat impatiently.

"In a few weeks." The group looked at each other dismayed.

"Can he take a special request? Two children are lost in the Shrine of the Sea God and they are in desperate need of help. We would like to learn the powers that your master teaches." Felix tried speaking in the most polite manner he could as his patience was running thin.

"I'm sorry, but that is not possible," the monk responded a bit sad that he couldn't help.

"Sir, these children could die if we don't learn this power…" Jenna pleaded. The monk simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry. We cannot help you at the moment." Felix did not say anything and simply turned around and walked off. Everyone looked at him as if he just lost a loved one. They grouped walked off with him.

"What are we going to do, Felix?" Jenna asked urgently. He simply kept walking west towards the river. He suddenly took a sharp right and began heading towards the temple.

"Felix…? Are you okay…?" Sheba asked confused.

"If they won't let me in, I'm going to climb the walls of the temple." Everyone looked at each other in shock. "I'm going to learn this apparent power." They all simply followed him. Felix was making sure that the monks couldn't see them. He was glad for the giant trees as it helped them get past the monk guards. He walked up to the wall and looked at it up and down. It was going to be harder to climb than he thought but he was going to try. He began climbing the wall finding the nearest cracks in the bricks to get to the top. He almost lost his footing at one point but managed to reach the top. He felt bad for climbing up a sacred wall but they were not considering the sacred aspect of life. Two children were in danger and all those monks could think about themselves. He was glad they were cloistered and not roaming around the continent giving their useless selfish teachings to everyone. He stared around and noticed three monks sitting on the ground meditating. They were quite as the air and did not utter a word. Felix shuddered at the thought of learning this new power but he knew he had to go through with it. Hopefully, his psynergy could help him.

"Felix! Come down and have a look at this!" Sheba whispered loudly. She was staring at a bush with tangled weeds that looked like it was blocking an entrance.

"Hm…that looks rather suspicious…" Kraden noted. They all stared at it wondering what to do.

"Maybe I can use my Whirlwind Psynergy on it…" Sheba exclaimed in a whisper.

"That could work, Sheba," Felix encouraged climbing down from the wall. She took a step back and she put her hand up. She began glowing and a flow of psynergy began to emanate from her. They all could feel it. Her clothes began to wave from the force she was about to unleash. Abruptly, a whirlwind formed and began breaking the twigs and the weeds that blocked the passage. The group was ducking and covering their heads making sure not to get hit with the airborne roughage. They whirlwind began to slowly dissipate and her clothes began to settle down. Everyone looked to make sure nothing else was flying around.

"See! I told I could do it!" she exclaimed, still quietly.

"Good job, Sheba," Jenna congratulated.

They entered the small cave and walked down a small flight of stairs leading down to what looked like an old cave. The lighting was dark lighting only a small portion of the cave entrance. Water flooded the cave reaching knee deep to the crew.

"Why does everything have to flooded?" Sheba whined.

"The continent was hit by a giant tsunami, if you don't recall…" Jenna replied. Sheba simply grunted.

"We, unfortunately have to deal with this…" Kraden mumbled.

"No you don't," Felix chimed in. "I'm going to do this by myself." The gang simply looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Felix, I'm not going to let you go through with this by yourself," Jenna replied.

"This is nothing, Jenna. I can handle this. If there are too many people, things may become a bit more suspicious. I can't risk having you guys get into any peril because of my lack of sound judgement. You guys will be safer outside." They all looked at him. Felix was serious about this decision. "I'm telling you, it will be alright." They all nodded at his assurance. They began to proceed up the stairs one by one.

Felix turned to the dark, dank cave and realized how deep the water was. He was beginning to wonder if all this was part of the training but realized that they found a secret entrance inside the temple. He began walking through the very cold water. He could feel the cold through the pants he was wearing. He was avoiding rocks and cracks on the ground. The last thing he needed was to fall in water again. At least it wasn't as funky. The water had moistened the ground considerably and Felix's feet would slightly sink into the water. Reaching the end of the small passageway, he found a rope. He stared at it oddly trying to figure out where it could lead. Without more thought, he figured there was no place to go except up. He decided to climb the rope. He grabbed and began pulling himself up—water dripping from his pants. Reaching the top, he found himself climbing out of what used to be a well. He saw the same three men sitting down cross-legged and meditating. He was careful to trudge through the freshly cut grass. The last thing he needed was to be considered an intruder. He stood for a moment, since standing would not have disturbed the men, and wondered why there would be a well in the middle of the temple with a rope hanging down. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and began to go on with his normal mission. The kids needed saving and he couldn't waste any time. The children's lives depended on them. He walked into the main entrance of the temple.

"You! Focus you mind! You are not focusing!" a man screamed at one of the men in side the temple. A man was atop on a ledge that stood over an entrance. It had two holes that he would walk through in order to communicate better with his students. Felix watched him as the man, dressed in a cyan garb and brown pants walked back and forth between the two holes. He had a lengthy white beard and white eyebrows. His eyes seemed compassionate but could cut with a glare. He had absolutely no hair on his head but neither did the monks so he figured that was something they simply do. The inside was of the temple was built with rock and was not filled with water. Statues flanked a wooded door. In the middle at the top where the dojo was standing was a giant stature of what looked like to be a monk in a praying or meditating stance. It was made of marble that had a dim blue tone to it. Two flames underneath helped light up the temple and the monk statue. Three other men were in the temple training and it seemed intense. Felix was wondering how he would ever get this done in time. He realized that he was slightly out in the open so he hid himself so he could not be seen by the master. He simply watched and listened to what was going on. He observed as one of them began to slowly lift themselves off the ground with no physical support. Felix observed in awe as he did not feel any presence of psynergy. The man quickly hit the ground. Felix winced at the fall.

"Did you see that! Wasn't that good, Master?" the man said excitedly.

"Good? That was far from good, young one. You lack discipline. You must focus your mind. You think about other things as you do this. You must focus on what you're doing," the master replied back disgusted. The man felt dejected but resumed his meditative stance and began to try again. The master walked through one of the holes and came out another one on the other side still high above them all getting a clear view.

"Now, you!" the master commanded to another one of the students. Without saying anything the man began to levitate. Felix was still appalled at what he was seeing. A man, without psynergy, is able to levitate. It was amazing. Of course, he hasn't seen very many adepts levitate. The only adept he saw that ever levitated was Alex in the heart of Sol Sanctum. These men had more trouble compared to Alex but the fact that they could accomplish it all was intriguing. The man floated in the air for a short moment and quickly hit the ground as the last man did.

"How was that, Master?"

"Hm… It shows improvement. You focused but you focused with some trouble. You were fighting thoughts. You must be able to extinguish all thoughts as you do this. Continue your meditation!" He turned to the man in the middle. Felix looked at him and could tell he was one of the veterans. "Your turn!" the master shouted. Felix was beginning to wonder if he was shouting to intentionally throw off their thoughts. Even though he was high up, his voice easily reached them as it reverberated off the rocky interior. "Your turn!" The man immediately rose off the ground. He barely tilted and he slowly came back down to the ground. He did not stay up as long as the others but he did show more control than they did.

"Have I accomplished it, Master?"

"That was not bad. Your focus was there but you lack the ability to maintain your focus for a long period of time. You might stand a chance to succeed… Continue your meditation." The master began to walk off. The man jumped in anger.

"Not bad!" the master quickly turned around in surprise. "I can do it! You saw me. Let me try!" The master looked at him. His voice did not leave his original pitch.

"Your skills are lacking the polish… You are coming up to the final stages of your training. You must perfect what is good. It is a dangerous trip, however. Are you sure you want to attempt this challenge?" The man was ecstatic.

"Yes, I do! I do!" the man screamed desperately. The other monks were looking at him as if he was insane. Was this challenge really that hard? Felix began to wonder if he could try it. But he would have to find some way to get into the challenge. He hasn't done any training.

"Realize that if you fail, you will lose more than just your pride." The man was a bit shocked and confused but that didn't stop him.

"I do not fear death, Master!"

"Is that so…? Very well, then. I will let you face the trial, my son. But remember, you must focus. Those are my final words to you." The master left and he opened the doors for the monk. "Enter the cave and begin your ascent. I wish you blessings, my son." The man simply walked in. The other two men watched him go in awe. Felix could tell they were envious and fearful all at once. "You two! Continue meditating!" the master yelled. The two turned around and began to meditate. Again. The master left again. Felix took this opportunity to sneak in to the cave. He had no clue about what he was about to do or face, but he could not wait a second longer. The kids needed him. That's all he knew.

**A/N: I was really going to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't go on any longer. Honestly, this was the most boring chapter I've written so it was really hard to keep the same quality. I hope you still enjoyed it, however. The next chapter should be shorter since I decided to break up this journey even further.**

**A question for my fellow reviewers. Should I make up chapter names or should I just leave them alone? I was thinking about it so I would like some feedback on that. Thanks a bunch. I'm going to back to my dorm in San Diego Sunday. I start school Wednesday so I doubt I'll be able to get out my chapters as quick but still, continually expect something from me. R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright. New chpater. It's so hard to write this part but I must do it. lol I hope I'm going in the right direction with everyone's personality and such. I'm usually good at linking with characters and how they act; which is why I specialize in novelizations(even though I still have to improve my writing skills). So please give me feedback concerning that. I want to make sure cause I've been doing some reading around and I hope the personality traits I've given these characters are accurate and not over-dramatized.**

**Anyway, enough with my concerns. Let me bring you what you cam here for.**

**Warning:This chapter has more blood than the rating specifies. **

**Disclaimer: **I have finally contracted Golden Sun. It is now, mine. Yeah right. I don't own it. Camelot still does.

_**Chapter VI**_

Felix stared into the cave. Rocky columns were everywhere cluttering the cave. Rocks made it hard to traverse making the route harder to take. Felix could tell that the cave had man-made traits in them. The way the rocks were placed and the way some of the rocky columns had been smoothed out gave it away. He began walking slowly though the cave looking for the man. _Could he have gotten that far so fast? _Felix thought. Perhaps their power was greater than the power of Psynergy. He though unlikely, but we was contesting it. He stayed back a bit longer just in case he ran into the man on the way. He wanted to make sure that he did what he was supposed to do without causing a raucous. The question was… How was he going to get this power when he hasn't even trained? He didn't even know what this trial led to. He began to get a worried. His rash decision making may have finally gotten him into a bind. He couldn't turn back now. He began to run thorough the cave swerving in-between the columns in front of him. Many times he had to double-back because he thought he could through some areas. The caves design was more confusing than he figured it would be.

He finally reached a stairwell that led to a lower portion of the cave. Felix began to wonder how big this temple actually was. It had a secret entrance, an upper chamber, and a cave with floors. Getting back was the issue now. Whether or not he could get back was not an issue. It was now when he would get back. He stepped into the next room and looked around and saw a maze of columns. A long maze of columns. He simply stared at the mass of long, smoothed columns that extended to about 10 feet. The room had been crafted by man but a lot was still left in its original cave state. He began to travel through the mass of columns, backtracking every once and while as he would reach a dead-end. He was getting frustrated with the layout of the maze. He knew he could get through it but the fact that the children were in danger was clouding his thinking. If he continued like this, he would never make it out in time. He told himself to relax and to take it easy. Obviously, the master's students don't have to camp out to pass this test so he knew he could finish it relatively quickly. He still was not sure why he decided to go in. Still traversing through the columns and backtracking every so often, he finally reached the man who had entered first. He was lying on his back, moaning and grabbing his side.

"Aww! This hurts!" the man shouted in agony. Felix stared at him. He couldn't help but thinking of how he could have hurt himself. He knelt over the man.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I believe I am."

"Maybe I should get you out of here…" Felix suggested.

"No. I brought this upon myself. I guess I wasn't ready for the trials after all. I must meditate some more." He paused and looked at Felix. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm a new guy."

"Why aren't you dressed in our traditional garb? You are dressed like a warrior."

"I just came here."

"You already can take the trials!" Felix wanted to punch the guy out but he couldn't do that.

"I'm an important mission. I was allowed entrance."

"How so?"

"Look, I must get moving if I am to complete this. I am sorry for your mishap but I must get going." At those words, Felix rose and began heading through the columns again.

"Hey! Wait! You're a thief!" Felix simply kept running. Why did he even bother with that man. He should have done what Saturos and Menardi would have done. They would have never messed with a civilian casualty. Their mission was most important. He wished, in a way, he still thought like that. He could get a lot more done a quicker time. Which is why that they reached the lighthouses so quick. He continued to run through the massive columns. He felt like he was going to run through them forever before he would ever get out of there. He finally reached a ladder and immediately climbed it, relieved from being among the columns. He followed the path but to his dismay, he came to a dead-end. Frustration came on his face. He took a deep breath and began to look around. All he saw was an ocean of columns. Then he came across a doorway that led to another room. He then looked at the columns and began to move his head following a path on the columns that lead to the doorway. He sighed again. _Why do they have to make all these columns, _he thought.

He continued on through the twisting tunnel and down flights of stairs. _Is there an end to this nonsense? _Felix thought to himself. He eventually came across a giant waterfall. The sound was powerful and despite how hard Felix was breathing, he could barely here himself breathe. He looked at how deep the water was. Probably right in between his knee and calf. He knelt down and put his hand into the current and his hand jerked immediately. He decided to put his foot in and although he could resist it a bit more, he knew it was going to be a struggle getting through. As he stepped in the waterfall his mind flashed back to the moment he almost drowned in Vale on that stormy night. He hit a column hard and snapped back into reality; water splashing off of his legs and feet and hitting his face. He grabbed the column with both hands and held on to it, his mind continually reverting back into that moment in his young life. His face, full of despair. He felt he was helpless against the rushing current. He then thought about Jenna and what she wanted. She wanted those kids to be saved and he was the only one who could get through this mess, especially since he decided to do it on his own. He quickly got back into reality and pushed him self off the column and began running up the current. His face seemed like it was agony. Fighting off the thoughts of his past, his near death experience. He fought the strong current as he realized how he had to traverse through the array of columns that stood in his path. _I'm near the end. So…near…_ He saw the other side and began running towards almost tripping from the current pushing on his side. He stared at the waterfall knowing that he conquered something big in his own mind.

He ran to the next fight of stairs and came across a giant stone and geysers with support lids on them. Now Felix had seen it all. This was the most ridiculous thing he had seen. He realized that this was no longer a test of endurance but more a test of someone's sanity. Two geyser's spewed the water high up into another level. He looked up and saw ropes that led to different paths. He studied the paths for a moment and looked at the placement of the geyser. He knew what he had to do and it would take almost all the strength he had left. He stepped up next to the giant pillar, the sound of the geyser nullifying and hearing he had left for the moment, and began pushing it. The weight of it was lighter than he first expected which was a relief to him. He pushed the pillar on one of the lids that the geyser pushed up and ran back to stand on top of the other one. Before he got the chance to step on it the geyser burst up and he realized how powerful the geyser really was. He was going to have to brace himself and get over onto the top on the other level or else he would have a rough fall. The water fell back into the ground and Felix stepped on top of the lid. He put his hands right underneath to brace for the burst up. He felt the ground quake a bit and the geyser burst up and he felt his stomach drop. He saw the other side and immediately jumped and he watched the lid fall with the geyser.

_Now for the interesting part…_ Felix thought. He knew what was up ahead. A series of ropes tied up against nails hung over a giant abyss. At least one of them was. Either way, it was a long fall ahead. He hopped on the first rope and began walking it very carefully. His arms flailing a bit at first but he got them under control. He wished he had some sort of Hover Psynergy or something. He hopped off the rope after reaching the end and saw that there was actually a burst of steam over his second rope challenge. But he spotted a giant pillar. He walked over and pushed it with his Psynergy as it moved. He then hopped over the small gap and pushed the pillar himself over the hole where the steam was coming out. He ran back over to the rope and slowly put his foot on it. He realized that it was a lot longer but he imagined Jenna on the other side reaching for him. He was so happy that she trusted him again. It was tough at first be he was happy for the renewed friendship they had as siblings. He stepped on the nail of the other side snapping back into reality once more. He knew it. It was almost over. He raced to the down the cavern. Going up and down stairs. He knew no fatigue now. He was full of vitality all of a sudden. He reached the top of the cavern finally and saw a ladder and climbed and come up to a sign.

_Extinguish your desire, and the fire will cool. Empty your mind, and you will feel no pain –Poi- _

Behind the sign was a giant pot filled with scorching hot water. _So this was the ultimate challenge. This will be nothing for me. _He stretched out his hand and move the pot aside without to much effort at all. He jumped over what was a small furnace beneath where the pot used to be. He walked down the hallway confident that he had passed the test. He was ready to go.

As he got further down the hallway, he noticed three giant beasts sitting at the end of what looked like a dead-end. He walked closer and the three beasts immediately turned around and rose and stood tall against the puny Felix. His eyes got big as he realized that this was actually the ultimate test of the Temple. Immediately he got out his sword but one of the beasts, that actually looked like giant gorillas, grabbed it and threw it across the cavern and another one grabbed his cape and through him against a wall. Slamming back into the ground he grunted and got on his feet as another giant beast came rushing towards him but Felix lifted his hand and cried out for his Earthquake Psynergy. Immediately the ground shook harshly and it split a bit and knocked the beasts off balance. He took the time to grab his sword. He turned around and one of the beasts already regained his footing and was running towards him. He jumped up and slit his neck. Blood poured from the beast as a puddle was made on the ground. The other beast saw it and Felix could see the anger on their faces. He knew this was going to be a problem. Immediately he ran to one of them and cast his Spire Psynergy on another but the other simply slapped it off with it's hand. Felix lunged at the beast with his sword but was caught by the beast by his leg and was flung to the ground. One of the beasts jumped on him but he rolled out the way but was picked up by his cape by the other one and was thrown to the wall again. He could feel the fatigue now. He didn't know how to beat two of them. He got up again and cast another Earthquake attack but they learned from the first one and jumped high into the air. He rolled out the way of their jumps and saw that they began pounding on the ground shaking the ground themselves. Felix was unaffected by it and he began rushing towards one of the beasts but again, the other caught him by his cape and began choking him. He felt his face about to explode. He couldn't' let go of his sword and yet couldn't cry out any Psynergy attacks. The other beast grabbed his legs and began slowly pulling at him. Now he felt his torso about to tear apart. He figured this was the end for him. His lungs were giving way and he could feel his skin overstretching.

He immediately remembered one of his great attacks but it would take energy to do so. He had nothing left to lose though. He swung his sword in his hand with all the might he had and with the only breath he had he whispered "Ragnarok…" Immediately, a giant shining sword from nowhere plunged into the back of the beast that was choking him. The beast dropped to the ground and he was left hanging from his legs by the other beast. The beast through him to the ground and placed his foot on his chest. With the energy he had he swung his sword and cut the foot and the beast roared with a loud roar. The sound echoed throughout the cavern. As Felix got up, breathing heavily, he knew that these were Psynergy induced beasts probably from the eruption of Mt. Aleph. Felix stood, blood all around him. The beast and him looked at each other with hate. He wasn't going to die now. Not after all that he had been through. He had just got Jenna back and he wasn't going to lose her again. Not this time. He swung his sword into his fighting position, ready for the attack about to come. The gorilla looking beast jumped high into the air and immediately crashed down where Felix was standing but he jumped out the way. He cast a quick Spire but the beast simply slapped it away. He quickly cast a Cure Well Psynergy on himself while he had the chance and resumed battle feeling very rejuvenated. He then ran towards the beast knowing the others were dead, hopping over the hands and legs on the ground trying to keep his footing on the puddle of blood that covered the floor, and jumped up to the beast. The beast grabbed him in mid-air. Felix writhed in pain for a moment but then he relaxed and a smirk filled his face. He casted Stone Spire Psynergy and the beast tried to slap it away but it was too strong and it stuck in his arm. The beast roared again. Felix dropped to the ground as the beast tried to get the spire out of its arm. Felix then began to swing his sword as it began to glow. "RAGNAROK!" he cried. The beast suddenly froze and watched as the giant sword pierced right through his chest. The beast slowly fell backwards on top of one of the other beasts. Felix stood there are breathed heavily as he tried to regain himself.

"If there is anymore…" he mumbled to himself. A ladder soon fell from another level. He reached for the ladder and aw blood on his hand. He then looked at himself and saw he had blood all over him. "Great… How am I going to present myself now…" he grumbled. He continued to climb the ladder. He walked through a short corridor and came into a room where the Master waited.

"Mm… I see you have passed the test. I am very pleased. You have exceeded my expectations. For that…" the Master turned and jumped at the sight of seeing a man in battle clothes and blood. Nothing of which the monks would have ever seen. "Who are you! You certainly aren't one of my students!"

"I am sorry, Master. I had to complete your test in order to get the gift you bestow upon your students," Felix stated exasperated.

"How…did you get this far?" the Master asked puzzled. He walked outside and Felix followed him. "The rope…it's still on the floor…" Felix was confused at his statement. Was there an easier way than to go through all that? "So you came through the cave."

"Yes. I…was unaware of any other form of entrance," Felix replied.

"I must say… I am quite impressed. An outsider who I have never seen has completed the test. And I see with some struggle," referring to the blood on his clothes. "I can tell you are being honest. For the reasons you have decided to complete my test I do not know but because you have, I shall give you the power of Lash."

Felix stood there puzzled. "Really? You're not going to interrogate me? You're not going to punish me?"

"Why, of course not. I respect your strong mind and will to get through such a task. Some of my students to this day still struggle with controlling their thoughts. You have mastered this already and you are in your prime. I commend you."

"I'm a warrior, though."

"I understand and though we do not condone violence as you do, I respect your courage and your willingness to take this test."

Felix could not understand how they don't condone violence with that sort of last battle.

"Well, what is this, "Lash?"

"Mm… Lash is a token from this temple we pass down from generation to generation. Here, let me demonstrate."

He stepped towards a rope and it began to levitate towards higher ground and it tied to a nail on an upper level.

"That is Lash," he proclaimed.

"Looks a lot like Psynergy to me."

"Psynergy? Hm… You could call it that. But we call it spiritual strength." He paused.

"What's wrong, Master?"

"I'm not sure if I should let an outsider have it…" Felix began to quake on the inside. After all this, he should let him have it. "But I like you," he smiled. "Come. Follow me." He climbed the rope and Felix followed. "This is the Lash Pebble. Place your hand upon it, please." Felix did as the Master told him. He felt the surge of power coming on to him. He knew he had learned its power. "May you go in peace and may your travels be well." The monk bowed and Felix bowed in return.

"Perhaps we can meet again," Felix said walking off. The monk nodded. Felix exited to the outside of the temple, everyone looking at him in a very disturbed manner. He knew it was the fact that he had blood all over him so it probably didn't encourage the monks to well for their future trial. He walked out the gates and ran to the corner where the group was waiting.

"Jenna, look! Felix!" Kraden shouted. She turned around and her face lit up. It was good to see that smile again. He had missed. She hugged him and then stared at him peculiarly. They all did.

"What happened to you, Felix?" Sheba asked disgusted.

"It's a long story. A very long story…" Felix said shaking his head. "We should get a move on. Those kids are waiting for us."

"Did you get what you needed?" Jenna asked cautiously.

"Of course. I wouldn't be covered in all this blood and not get what I wanted now would I?" The group shook their heads still disgusted.

"We're definitely going to get you cleaned up when we get back…" Sheba said still completely disgusted.

With hat said, the crew began to head back to the cave where the children were at.

**A/N: Wow. I thought it was going to take one more chapter to do this. I guess not. Well, that's good. Still have to save those kids though. Hope you'll be here for the rescue. I know I was away for awhile but college really holds you down. Well, at least mine does. Glad to be back and hopefully, this was a good chapter for you guys. R&R! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have been out of commission for a while now. School has been taking up quite a lot of my time but school is out and now I can continue to the quest. I've been reading a lot more so I'm going to be trying different writing techniques. Hopefully, during this process, my writing doesn't suffer.**

**Well, enough blabber. Time to continue the quest!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Golden Sun

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter VII_**

The group finally made it back to the cave. It only took half the time that it took them from the opposite direction. The excitement was growing in the group.

"Whohoo!!" Sheba exclaimd. "We finally get to save the kids! I can see the cave ahead!"

The cave was only about a half-mile away. Felix smirked at Sheba's exclamation. He was relieved that this little excursion was almost over. At first, he was reluctant to accomplish it but he felt like he was actually doing something good again. Something good that his sister would not be able to deny.

"Alright group," Felix started. "Once we finish this, we're going to continue to the lighthouse. Is that okay with everyone?"

"We're going to eat first right?" Sheba chuckled.

"Haha. Yes. Of course. We're going to eat."

"Good! I'm starving!" Jenna exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Then let's hurry," Felix stated.

They arrived at the cave. The familiar, disgusting stench filled their nostrils. Sheba grabbed her nose.

"Oh… I forgot how bad it smelled in here…"

"Well, would you like to turn back?" Felix questioned.

"No… The kids are more important," she replied.

They pressed on into the foul smell of the cave. They reached the same spot with the rope and nail.

"Tavi--" Jenna cried.

"How do you know it's Tavi up there?" Sheba inquired.

Jenna looked at Sheba annoyed. "I…don't…know… I'm just trying to help."

"Let's not start bickering now," Felix stated. "Whoever she called, a boy seems to be coming."

A young boy with a white tank top and light blue shorts approached the cliff on the other side.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Felix! We're here to get you from that ledge."

"Okay, I guess," the boy replied confused.

"I have a feeling that boy doesn't want to be rescued," Kraden whispered.

Felix gave him a sharp look. "That's something I don't want to hear right now. I did not come all this way and go through bloodshed to hear something like that."

"Sorry. Just thought I would point that out."

Felix began to get the rope together. "Don't say anymore or I might leave you in this filthy cave."

Kraden said nothing.

"Alright. Well, let's see if this Lash Psynergy works everywhere…" Felix said out loud to himself. "Okay, Tavi! I'm going to throw the rope!"

"Okay. It's taking you a long time though!" the boy replied, his voice echoing in the cave. Felix almost dropped the rope at the boy's response. Jenna grabbed his arm.

"Remember, he's just a kid," Jenna said in a calm manner.

Felix just looked at Jenna trying to keep his composure.

"Okay kid. Here it comes!" Felix grabbed the rope with his psynergy and latched it to the nail on the other side.

"Wow!" Tavi exclaimed descending the rope. "You're really cool, mister!"

"Uh… Thanks," Felix replied trying to keep his annoyance from showing. "Let's get you back to your home."

"But Riki and I still haven't caught the critter we were looking for!"

"Critter?" Kraden questioned puzzled.

"Yes. We were chasing a critter. It was really fast."

"Well, do you know where your friend is, Tavi?" Jenna asked.

"Not right now. He may be outside."

Jenna looked up at Felix.

"I suppose you want to go look for him, right?" Felix asked sarcastically. Jenna nodded her head. How could he refuse his sister? After all they have been through; the least he could do was find the other boy.

Felix turned to the boy. "Let's go look for Riki, then."

"Okay," the boy replied.

As they were walking out of the cave another boy ran in with a red shirt and green shorts walked in.

"Tavi!" the boy exclaimed. "Did you find the critter?" They spoke as if no time had passed and nothing happened.

"No," Tavi replied. Riki noticed the four figures standing peculiarly taller than Tavi.

"Who are these people?"

"These are the guys who through me the rope. It was really cool! The guy with the long hair didn't even touch it!"

"Wow!" Everything fell silent for a moment. Riki continued. "Well, do you still want to look for the critter?"

"It was kind fast… Probably not. Besides, I want to eat!"

"Okay." The two boys ran off leaving the group standing there wondering what just happened.

"I guess that's what happens when you save kids," Felix said confused.

"Did you expect a parade for you endeavor?" Kraden asked mockingly. The group laughed. Felix 's face turned red in frustration.

"No…"

"Well, you did well. No one else could have helped them as quickly as we did," Kraden continued.

"That's true," Sheba chimed in.

"What do we do now?" Kraden asked curiously.

Felix pondered for a moment. He was wondering if they should just continue to the next town or return to Daila. Deciding to continue to the next town would be rather rude. More importantly though, it would be rather stupid. Felix didn't know the area and getting advice from someone who was more familiar with the territory was the best idea.

"Before we go, we're going to stop by Daila again. Get some supplies and see where the next town is. We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to beat Isaac to the next lighthouse," Felix explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sheba grinned. There was something about Sheba's grin that made Felix feel good. Maybe it was just the fact that she was nothing like him or his sister; or Kraden for that matter. Then again, there was no one like Kraden.

"I think that's a smart plan, Felix," Kraden noted.

"Then let's get going," Felix said.

The crew returned into Daila and noticed that there was a lot more hustle and bustle. They walked in and looked around at each other wondering if any of them knew why everyone was so jubilant.

One man was running around hysterically; arms flailing. Another man was playing his guitar with a jubilant tune. A woman was dancing around piece of a broken boat. Kids were playing in the, now disintegrated water. Others were simply happy.

"What happened here?" Kraden asked astounded by the turn of Daila's exuberance. "Are they really this happy that those two kids returned?"

"Guess Felix better get prepared for that parade you were talking about Kraden," Jenna chimed jokingly.

Felix simply ignored the comments. He was concentrating on the hysteria of the people.

"Let's go to the inn. Maybe we can find some definitive answers there," Felix suggested.

"Good idea," Jenna replied.

"Maybe we can finally get some food too since everyone seems to be partying," Sheba exclaimed.

"That would satisfy my old soul right now," Kraden said lightheartedly.

They entered the inn and the same jubilance was replicated the same inside. What was once a dead climate of people was now a vibrant one.

Felix walked up to the innkeeper.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the closes town is?"

"Sure I do!" the innkeeper replied happily His robust face and big body let everyone know that he's not only doing this for a job. His smile was almost as big as his body. He did keep himself clean though. A nice haircut shaping his head and a regular shirt and pants that looked they were just steamed in a hot spring. "The next town is… Madra. In order to reach it, you'll have to go through the Dehkan Plateau and the Indra Cavern."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome!"

"Oh yes. One more question."

"What is it? Would you like to have a room? Huh? Huh?" the man asked poking fun at the group.

"Um… Well, no. I'm actually wondering why everyone is so jolly right now…" Felix replied nervously.

"Haha. My good man. There is a good reason. Briggs has been captured!"

The group looked at each other perplexed.

"Who…?" Kraden asked. The man stepped back in shock.

"You don't know who Briggs is? What continent have you been on?!"

"Not this one…" Jenna murmured. Sheba elbowed her.

"Well, we're not from around here. We're from the Angara continent," Felix explained.

"Isn't that the continent that just crashed into us and caused that wave?"

"Not exactly. Gondowan to be exact," Kraden interrupted.

"Hm… I guess that explains the new travelers. Well, Briggs is a pirate who has stolen a lot of treasures and other goods and he was finally captured!"

"I suppose that's a good thing?" Kraden asked still confused.

"Why of course! Why wouldn't it?" the man replied.

"What does it have to do with Daila?" Sheba asked bluntly.

"Well, I'll have you know that Daila has many boats. Most of which have been destroyed but the seas have been dangerous for more reason than just that tsunami. Briggs made the seas unsafe. Now that he's been captured, we can set sail safely again."

"I see. So now that Briggs is gone, you can now continue trade and other barter methods in a much quicker manner," Kraden finished.

"You got it!"

"Thank you for your time, sir. How long would you say the trip will take?" Felix asked.

"Hm… I would say about 4 days."

Felix brooded for a moment. He didn't want to have to keep waiting and waiting but the best thing was to stay at the inn.

"Sir, how much is it to stay here?"

"Six coins. I would charge more due to the massive loss of supplies but I figure with the link of the continents, more people would be coming and that means more service so I would get the same amount as usual. Doesn't take much to maintain this place!"

"Okay." Felix reached in his pocket and handed over the money.

"Thank you very much. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you, sir."

They all walked up to their rooms. Felix and Kraden were in one room and Jenna and Sheba were in another.

"Are you ready to continue this, Felix?" Kraden asked.

Felix sat on his bed. He was ready but the more thought about the journey, the more he worried about Jenna and the confrontation he may face with Isaac. If he only knew.

"Yes. I'm still worried about Isaac though."

"Worried about Isaac or worry about Jenna choosing between you and Isaac?"

"More of the latter. I have to admit, this is one situation I do not know how to solve."

"Felix, we're all doing the right thing. Your own sister is in agreement with you now. Do you really think that Isaac will be against you if Jenna is on your side?"

Felix's eyes shot open. He had never thought about that. If Jenna was with him, then Isaac was sure to agree to his side. He wasn't so sure about his trust though. He let a smirk cross his face.

"I guess you're right, Kraden. Hopefully he doesn't hold a vendetta against me."

"I'm glad you feel better," Kraden said smiling.

"Y'know. I guess it's not so bad having an old man following us around who can't even defend himself," Felix teased. Kraden laughed.

"Well, time to go to sleep," Felix said stretching.

"You might want to leave one eye open. I may not be able to defend myself but I can hurt you when you're down," Kraden shot back. Felix threw a small rock at Kraden.

"Don't make throw a bigger one to make sure you stay on your side of the room."

"Touché."

"Good night, Kraden."

They both fell asleep. What the next held was not known but one thing Felix knew, he was now one step closer to reaching the Jupiter Lighthouse and being more confident in facing Isaac. Hopefully, not for a last time.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not much to say about this one. It was hard for me to come up with this chapter. Sometimes these filler chapters, or what I would like to call "character development" chapters, are hard to write. Hopefully, you still enjoy it though. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Golden Sun related.

**Chapter VIII**

Everyone woke bright and early. The sun shone bright through the windows of Daila's Inn. It accentuated the golden brown dirt and reflected harshly off of the trinkets hanging against the wall.

They all were sitting at a table eating the fresh fish that the inn's chef had made.

"Y'know, I was never fond of fish for breakfast, but I like this fish a lot. Superb!" Kraden said with glee.

"Yeah. It's really good," Sheba added.

Kraden took a bite out of his fish. "So where are we going next?" A chunk of food flew of Kraden's mouth as he spoke.

"Ack!" Jenna cried while dodging the airborne piece of meat. "Talk with your mouth closed! You're making a mess!"

"Forgive me." He turned to Felix. "How do you like your fi-"

Felix was staring off looking at a wall. What was he going to do? He knew he needed to reach Madra but he wasn't sure where to go after that. After all, they need to reach the Jupiter Lighthouse. That was their first priority. He did not want the trip to turn into a sightseeing tour. They were on strict business. Light the beacon before Isaac has anything to say about it.

"Felix…?"

He snapped out of his trance frantically looking around. Everyone was staring at him. A drop of half-eaten fish had dropped back on to Kraden's plate.

"Are you sure you're okay, brother?"

"I'm fine. I was simply daydreaming. No need to give me the third degree."

"You must have been daydreaming for a while," Sheba chimed in. "From my experience, fish doesn't taste very good when it gets cold."

Felix chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm thinking about the trip. It's not so easy being the one guiding everyone. I have to make sure we get to that lighthouse as quickly as possible That means thinking far ahead of everyone else and possibly sacrificing some things to make sure it happens."

"Would you stop worrying about the lighthouse for two seconds of your life, Felix?" Jenna noted. "If the lighthouse is more important than food, then you won't ever make it to the lighthouse."

"Hm. Good point." Felix picked up his fish and began to eat it quickly. Jenna shook her head.

After they were all finished, they thanked the innkeeper.

"You're off now, aren't ya?"

"Yes," Felix replied. "We have a long trip ahead of us." The man gave them a big grin. The group still couldn't understand the jolly nature of this man but it must have weathered his storm when that wave hit.

"Well, you guys have a good trip. Come visit Daila again when we're at our best, huh?"

"Oh we will," Kraden acknowledged with a grin.

They stepped out of the Inn and walked out of the town. Now, they were back on their main mission; what Felix had been waiting for the whole time. Saving the kids gave him a warm feeling but none like completing his mission would.

"So where are we going again, Felix?" Sheba asked.

"Well, we have to get to Madra. The quickest way to get there would be through the Dehkan Plateau."

"Hm…" Kraden murmured. Everyone began staring at him. He had a puzzled expression across his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Jenna asked annoyed.

"Something just came to my mind."

"What do you mean?" Sheba questioned perplexed.

Kraden stood there with the same expression on his face. The sun glistened off of Kraden's glasses as he stood there.

"Do you mind telling us what you're thinking, Kraden?" Jenna said agitated.

"Well, I wonder where Isaac is right now."

Jenna winced at the name of Isaac. Felix saw her.

"Why are you brining this up now?" Felix said trying to suppress his annoyance.

"I'm trying to figure out why we're rushing. My frail body may not be able to keep the pace that you youngsters are going at."

Felix began to get nervous though he was still annoyed that Kraden would bring this up now.

"Felix, you know they did have a command to go to Lemuria to get some water for Lord Babi back, correct?"

"I am aware of that. What's your point?"

"Why don't we slow down a bit?"

Felix rolled his eyes. He walked over to Kraden and grabbed his coat and dragged him away from the girls.

Sheba stepped over to Jenna. "I wonder what he's going to say…"

"Couldn't tell you..." Jenna said staring at them bewildered.

The girls looked on in the distance watching Felix flail his arms and Kraden shouting back. They tried to make out the words they were saying but they couldn't.

The two stood there for a moment watching the silent action. Sheba broke the silence.

"Jenna, do you really think we can do this mission?"

Jenna looked at Sheba startled. "Why are you asking me this? Of course I think we can do it." She glanced at Felix for a moment. "My brother survived a fall from the top of lighthouse; you survived the same fall and I've survived Tolbi soldiers and traveling with Kraden alone. Of course we'll be fine."

Sheba smiled but her facial expression changed to a serious one quickly. "I just wonder though... I see Felix worrying about Isaac so much. It makes me wonder how strong they really are."

Jenna winced at Isaac's name again. She wanted to give an explanation of how strong Isaac was but it would be sort of biased. Then again, Garet wasn't a pushover. Both of them were truly strong; especially to take down Saturos and Menardi. Even their companions Ivan and Mia must have been extraordinarily strong to stop them.

"Sheba, listen. Isaac and the rest, they are strong. They beat Saturos and Menardi. There's no doubt they have strength. That doesn't mean we're going to fight them, though," she replied with an assuring smile.

"We may have to. We're aiming to do two different things. It sounds like Isaac is as resilient as Felix."

Jenna sighed. "Honestly, I can't predict how Isaac will act. From experience though, I can say that Isaac is kind-hearted and wouldn't harm anyone if he didn't have to. I've been his friend for a long time I would know."

"Then what about Felix?"

"Felix… My brother is rash but he wants to avoid conflict. He won't fight unless he has too also Though, I can't to sure. His influence from Saturos and Menardi has changed him some."

"Well, what if they do end up fighting? That's your friend and your brother. What would you do? I know both mean a lot to you?"

Jenna put her head down. She had never actually thought about her friend and her brother actually fighting. It was a very sobering thought. Sure, talking things out would be the best way to end this but this is the world at stake and Isaac sees differently than they.

"I…don't know what I would do, Sheba…" Jenna stammered. Her head dropped. Sheba stared at Jenna. She didn't mean to make things so somber. She looked at Felix and Kraden still going at it.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I shouldn't have brought it up. I was just concerned about you and your feelings."

"It's okay, Sheba. I understand." She lifted her head up and looked at Sheba. "I trust my brother. He will do the right thing."

Sheba stared back into Jenna's eyes. She had never seen such assurance. Her eyes burned the true essence of a fire adept.

"Then I guess if you're that sure, we have nothing to worry about."

Jenna straightened up and realized what she just said. She had just put her trust entirely in Felix. After all the trauma her brother put her through, she had finally forgave him. Yes, there was still pain from the accident and a little bit of sorrow but she realized that her brother really was trying to do the best for her; which was, light the beacon to return things back to the way they should; their lives in Vale as brother and sister. Hopefully in the end though, that would include Isaac.

The girls looked off in the distance and were astonished at what they saw.

"This is pathetic. I can't believe I'm doing this," Felix complained.

The girls began to laugh hysterically. Kraden patted the top of Felix's head.

"Thank you so much for carrying me!" A big smile shone on Kraden's face. A big frown shone on Felix's.

"How did this happen?" Sheba asked trying to contain her laughter.

Felix looked at Kraden agitated and struggling. "He used the fact that I was in a hurry to his advantage. He gave me three options. I either slow down, which he knew I wasn't going to do; or I would carry him until we get to the plateau; or I carry him through the plateau. I wasn't going to carry him through the plateau so I told him I'll carry him now."

"Well, I guess you have to do what you have to do," Jenna shrugged laughing.

"Yes. Now these good legs can rest for the hard part."

"Maybe if you didn't work in your lab so much and exercised, you would probably have a lot more vitality in those muscles."

"Hey. I would have grabbed those Elemental Stars myself but I wasn't wearing the proper footwear."

"Whatever." The group began laughing again.

"Off to Dehkan Plateau then!" Sheba exclaimed.

"Yes… onward," Felix grumbled.

**A/N: R&R :)**


End file.
